Jew York City
by FanaticFaberrittanaFanfiction
Summary: In New York, concrete jungles where dreams made of there's nothing you can't do, now your New York. The Jewmily has arrived in the big apple with big plans, big problems, new and old faces, and the turns keep coming. The Jewmily is ready for New York but is New York ready them? Total redo FF deleted the first one...sorry.
1. The one where they move in

AN: So I just realized that 'Jew York City' was deleted. And I didn't save the chapters. So this is just a total rewrite. Which may or may not be a good thing)

00000

A dingy apartment, in a dingy building, with friends living across the hall in an even dingier apartment. Freedom from Lima, the old judgment, and the old worries disappeared when the plane landed.

"Ah shit!"

"Just tilt it!"

"Shut. Up."

"Tilt."

"I mean it!"

"Maybe we should take the legs off."

Puck drops his end of the couch sitting down on the part that manages to make it into the apartment. Sam shrugs sitting down on the part still in the hall placing his hands under his chin staring at the ground in defeat. They had been moving in for hours and the hall was still crowded with furniture that belong in both apartments.

"When Quinn gets here she's gonna be pissed."

Puck shrugs, "I don't care anymore Sam. She hasn't gotten couches stuck in both doors! I quit."

"Beer run?"

"Beer run."

Both boys stand, Puck crawls over the couch making it into the hallway. They pound fist walking to the elevator as it stops and Quinn walks out with Mercedes, Kurt, and Brittany. The look at the mess and then look at the boys in annoyance.

Puck put his hands up, "Look, we quit. We've been moving this crap in for two hours with no help and it's stuck."

"Yeah, my arms hurt."

Quinn sighed, "Take this bag."

She pushes her bag in Puck's arms and Brittany gives hers to Sam as Quinn walks across the couch into her apartment and lifted her end along with Brittany. Brittany lifts her end higher and Quinn tilts moving the rest of the couch through the door and to the living room.

Quinn walks into the hall, "Never let a boy do a lesbian's job."

"Exactly." Brittany flexes.

Mercedes shakes her head, "And I married you. God help me."

"Hey, I rock your world every night. Totally worth it."

He smiles at her, they had married during senior week under exciting circumstances involving liquor, Darth Vader, and irresponsible Rachel leading the way. Which is usually the path that led to all immature decisions, an immature Rachel in charge.

"Move the couch into the apartment." Mercedes smiled snapping her fingers as the boys tried again.

"Right, well come over here when you're done." Quinn walked into her apartment.

Quinn, Brittany, Rachel, and Santana live together in one apartment after Quinn decided she didn't want to live with Rachel and Puck or she and Mercedes would spend life in jail. She still contemplates murder on almost a daily basis, especially after Rachel pretty much moved into the apartment she shared with Santana back in Lima. Santana and Rachel spent hours either arguing or getting people hurt. She didn't really mind their closeness she just hated it. Not the touching just the closeness. The fact that after sex Rachel likes to shower and just stay naked in the room, if she's hungry she'll go in the kitchen or sit in the living room and watch TV. In fact, Santana and Brittany both did that. Her friends are nudist, and that's annoying.

"Where are Rachel and Santana?"

Crash.

"Here." Brittany looks toward the door watching Rachel laugh at Santana, she had dropped the pots and pans.

"Pick it up Berry."

"Sorry my hands are full."

Santana pushes the other pots and pans out of her hands. The girls glare and stand close, foreheads against one another pushing. Quinn sighs and whistles at them.

"Pick it up! Then come in here."

Both girls picked up the pots and pans hurrying inside dropping them on the counter, glaring at one another.

"Apartment looks great baby." Rachel smiles at Quinn.

Quinn shrugs, "Thanks sweetie. Put that stuff up please and then we can start on the bedroom."

"Naked?"

Mercedes rolls her eyes and pretends to gag as the boys walk in, Kurt looking a cross between annoyed and ready to murder.

"Stay. Mercedes, come see what these idiots did!"

Mercedes stands, "What did they do?"

"They decided to play 'Gladiator' while I was working on the room, with those beer shields, beer box helmets, and beer box swords. They DESTROYED the living room."

She walks over and smacks Puck in the head going across the hall with Kurt to help him set up the room.

"Stay!"

The boys went over to the fridge taking out beer passing one to Rachel and Santana.

"So who won?"

Puck grins, "Of course I did."

"Because Kurt scared the shit out of me."

"Puck, is still beer king."

"ALL HAIL KING PUCK!" Santana puts her beer bottle in the air.

"HAIL HAIL!"

Rachel had started calling him Puck over Noah in the recent weeks, mostly in random and depending on the moment. Like crowning him beer king.

Sam shakes his head, "Whatever."

"Uh, hello? We're trying to move in. Boys leave. Pezberry work." Quinn stands up with her hands on her hips, raising that perfect eyebrow painfully slow.

Rachel gulps, "Right, so guys let's meet up later."

"Right."

The boys hurry out and Rachel punches Santana in the arm.

"Come on."

"Ouch, hobbit bitch."

0000

Rachel lie face down in the bed trying her hardest to tune out Quinn, they had started on the bedroom and turns out that Quinn may not be able to cook but she can design. Rachel, who apparently has no say, is just there and it's driving her insane.

"Quinn, baby, please."

"No, I want to know which shelf you want."

"You're anal retentive."

She turns around, "Coming from you that's rich. I just want my stuff in one place and not touching yours. I can't get over the fact you're a slob."

"I am neat."

Quinn laughs, "Tell that to our old room at home."

"I just get comfortable."

"No." Quinn walks forward and straddles Rachel, "You're spoiled and since you know I'm clean you've given up." She kisses her, "Because I only want you to cook, not cheat on me, love me, and make love to me."

Rachel grins leaning up to kiss her but Quinn moves and climbs out the bed putting the books back on the shelf. Rachel groans gets out the bed grabbing her box, dropping to her knees she started putting the books away. Her books were tattered, worn, and looked water damaged around the corners. Quinn's, on the other hand, looked brand new with only a few dog eared pages and creases in the spine. Quinn places her hand in Rachel's hair smiling a little bit.

"So about making love to you?" Rachel starts kissing her thigh putting her head under her skirt.

Quinn squeaks, "Rachel...we have stuff to do."

"I'm try," Rachel pulls down her panties, "Lift your leg."

Quinn lifts her left then right leg, "Rachel..."

"Shh, I'm working down here. It takes...time."

Quinn growls, "Stop talking."

Rachel laughs softly kissing her inner thigh and Quinn places a hand on the back of her head. Feeling Rachel's tongue against her, she loses balance, falling against the wall.

"Careful baby."

"Shut up."

"Not nice."

Quinn whines and Rachel rolls her tongue back and forth, the blond pushes Rachel by the back of her head putting her leg on Rachel's shoulder. She starts panting, moving her hips more when her girl's strong hands grip her hips moving her more.

"Sh.." Quinn's breathing starts to hitch, "Fuc..."

The room whites out and she bites her bottom lip, a loud scream coming out muffled.

"Fuck."

Rachel moves her head from under the skirt, "We're just getting started."

"I love you."

"Come show me."

0000

"And I want this sticker here."

Santana stares at the pink walls covered in unicorn stickers, pictures from high school, and pictures of Lord Tubbington. She hates that cat, she hates the cat running around her room, she hates Faberry, her bad ass. She chews on shoes like a dog and claws on everything. Santana

"Anything you want baby."

"Baby, you haven't decorated anything."

Santana shrugs, "Never been allowed too. You can do it."

"Baby, you decorated our home in Lima."

"Yeah, but it was just a few pictures."

Brittany gets in the bed, "Pictures that you took. I love the black and white ones."

"So you like them? You think I should put them up?"

Brittany nods and gets out the bed running over to the book taking out all the black and white pictures of them, the glee club, Santana and Rachel, flowers, and graduation.

"Go get a hammer from the boys."

"Okay."

Santana walks out the room looking toward Quinn and Rachel's door, listening to the headboard knock against the wall. She shakes her head, and everyone thinks it's only her and Brittany having all the sex. She goes across the hall and opens the door.

"Someone give me a hammer."

"In the box."

Santana looks around the room, "Hey, dumb ass, the whole living room is boxes."

"Uh," Sam walks out looking at the boxes, "Puckerman, where is the hammer?"

"I don't know." Both Puck and Mercedes speak at once.

Kurt walks out the bathroom and gives Santana hammer wiping sweat off his face with the wife beater. During their Senior year Kurt discovered himself to be more like his dad than not. He still loves his fashion, his hair, his hairspray, face cleansing regimen, and various other products but he likes to fix things. Like the bathroom since Puck and Mercedes have been arguing about how to do the room and Sam knows nothing about plumbing he's been in the bathroom working for a while. His dad always told him, 'Kurt, I know you like all this other stuff, but I wanna teach you to do things so you don't need anyone. Now, pass me the monkey wrench.'.

"Here, I don't need it."

"Thanks Tickle me dough face."

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Are we doing dinner at your place? Sam still hasn't put our table together."

"Why do you blame me? Puck said he would help."

"Because Sam, it's a table with four legs. It takes one person, a man with one arm could do it."

Sam laughs, "Ha, if he only had one arm how would he hold the leg steady."

"That...that makes sense." Kurt throws his hands up, "God help me I live with boys."

Santana laughs, "Yeah, Rachel's cooking so it's Italian."

"Of course."

Santana walks back across the hall, seeing Rachel pouting in the kitchen floor trying to put together their table.

"What's wrong hobbit?"

"Go away Satan. I am fighting this demon table."

Santana stares at her, "It's four legs Rachel."

"Shut up, it's confusing."

"Just line up the holes. Idiot."

"That's what she said. Bitch."

"Whore."

"Dumb ass."

"Hobbit whore."

"Satan's slut."

"Good one."

"I know."

Santana walks into her room and smiles at Brittany holding the hammer up. Brittany jumps and grabs the nails walking up to her.

"Come on, I'll show you how you bang a nail into the wall."

Santana smiles, "That's what she said."

0000

Rachel smiles looking at the table with her hands on her hips. She had finish the table between cooking dinner and cussing out the "cursed" table. Quinn walks in and smiles at her.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I did it, I put the table together."

"Yes you did."

Quinn kisses her on the cheek and the door is thrown open by Puck carrying beer, Mercedes behind him, and Sam walks in holding hands with Kurt. Kurt closes the door as Brittany and Santana walk out the room. The group hugs and makes various smart comments before Rachel starts putting the food on the table. They sit down and Rachel grins.

"Admire my craftsman ship." She smirks, "Perfect."

Sam stares, "How did you do this?"

"Just lined up the holes." Rachel grins.

Puck smiles, "Oh yeah, that's steady Puckersis."

"Thanks Puckerbro."

The both pound their fist on the table, making the a leg on the left and right come undone knocking everything off the table making everyone jump back. Rachel stares at the mess and puts her face in her hands.

"Every time I put something together."

Quinn rubs her shoulders, "This is why I put together the bookshelves."

Rachel groans even more and lefts her head fall back as Quinn leans down pecking her on the lips.

"Puckerman, order pizza."

"Got it." Puck takes out his phone, "Weird vegan shit, meat lovers no bacon, and ultimate meat supreme."

When they nod he walks away to order their meal. Quinn hands her a beer and Rachel opens it.

"We should have hired movers. Those guys on the sidewalk seemed nice."

Quinn looks at her, "Baby, I was not letting a crack head touch my stuff."

Rachel shrugs her shoulders and starts drinking the beer.

"Welcome to New York."

"Correction Jewb." Puck walks up standing in the chair, "Welcome to Jew York City."

0000

AN: Just a redo, gonna keep in what I remember. Memories of Puck and Mercedes wedding, uh Rachel and Quinn's engagement will be mentioned soon, lots of new stuff going on. Not sure why FF deleted my story. That sucks. But hey, maybe it's a sign for a new beginning.


	2. The one with the juju

AN: More faberry, puckleberry, and Jewmily nonsensical fun. By the way, thank you guys who saved the old story. But I'm gonna leave it to a vote, the new or old?

00000

"How long have we been here?"

"Rachel."

"3 hours, 35 minutes, and 26 seconds." Rachel mutters with her eyes closed.

Puck groans and puts his head against the wall making Quinn roll her eyes, why was it decided that she runs errands with these two. Santana called Brittany and Kurt, and Mercedes had Sam. Everyone managed to get someone mildly responsible but her, Rachel defines responsibility until she's with Puck. Quinn looks back at the map in her hands.

"Just stop complaining."

Rachel sighs, "We've been here for so long."

"Say it again and I'll slap you." Quinn sighs, "I need to get my class list."

Rachel stares, "I love your ambition, I do, but why are we here?"

"Because you support me in everything even standing in line. Or I could just skip ahead like that young lady offered so she can stare at my ass."

Rachel glares the girl Quinn is pointing at taking her hand. Quinn smirks as they move up to the table.

"Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray." She smiles tilting her head to the side and the boy behind the table looks immediately hypnotized.

He grins, "Hi...why can't I be your student adviser?" He goes through his list and hands her the packet, "Nice meeting you Quinn Fabray."

Rachel pulls Quinn away and Puck sneers at the guy following them across the wide room.

"Quinn, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Play innocent pretty blond girl with strangers. They get ideas."

Quinn smiles, "Every single day I walk down the street I hear people say baby so sweet."

"Quinn. I HATE Rent."

"Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me. Boys. Girls. I can't help it baby."

"I swear Quinn."

"So be kind and don't lose your mind, just remember I am your baby."

Rachel walks away making Quinn and Puck laugh before catching up to her. Quinn grabs her hand turning her around, kissing her forehead.

"Just a joke baby. But that song is so appropriate."

Rachel stares, "Glee club will affect our lives forever won't it?"

"Until the day we die." Puck puts an arm around her, "Until the day we die baby."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Stop being so dramatic."

Rachel and Puck sit down, Quinn sits in Rachel's lap putting an arm around her shoulders kissing the top of her head. There relationship had changed over the last year with all the drama, good or bad. Though they broke up all the time, over everything, they always found each other again. They're still the same love sick puppies they were when they first started dating.

"Give me a kiss."

Rachel kisses her, "Can't wait until we're married."

"And you tell everyone because the secret is bound to slip up."

Quinn looks at Puck, "You know for two reasons, you walked in on us and Rachel won't let me beat you in the head until your forget."

"Babe." Rachel grips her waist, "Look Noah, we just can't tell everyone. Because you know...at some point we'll be moving out...so let's save that for later, okay?"

Puck crosses his arms like a 5 year old, "Don't see why you gotta move out anyway. Just live with me and Mercedes. We're married."

Rachel frowns deeply, she knows that Puck knowing that she would be living soon. It hurt her heart to know that he was just broken up but wouldn't tell her, She leans in kissing his temple.

"I love you Puckerbro."

He smiles, "Love you too Puckersis."

"I'm starting to think you two should get married. Bet your parents would take it great..."

Rachel and Puck laugh, pounding fist and wiggling their tongues at one another. Rachel had asked Quinn to marry her on the roof the first night in New York and Puck walked up on them, after being specifically told to stay away from the roof. They girls wanted to keep their plans a secret, mostly because they wanted to tell their parents before anyone, but neither girl was ready to make that phone call.

Puck nods, "Oh I get," He grins, finally remembering why it's still a secret, "Mercedes' mama is still mad as hell at me. Blames me for it all."

"She asked you though."

"That's what I said, but she doesn't believe it." He shakes his head, "Good thing I'm Jewish, I can miss out on Christmas dinner."

Rachel stares, "You realize I go to Christmas events with Quinn. You can't use the Jewish card."

"Why not?" He frowns.

Quinn sighs kissing Rachel again, "And I go to temple with Rachel. Deal with it Puckerman."

He slouches down in his chair in defeat, no point in fighting it now. He's going to die on Christmas. Christmas. No toy trains for the Puckster.

"Quinn Fabray."

"That's me." Quinn stands smoothing down her skirt, "Behave."

Quinn walks into the room with that sweet smile and head tilt as the door is closed.

"I don't think she can control it."

Puck nods, "Nah, that is what you call permanent HBIC syndrome."

"Please continue doctor."

"It's simple." He clears his throat, "When one has been given a life of ease in social situations and people naturally come to your side, you get stuck with the HBIC syndrome. In this case it is a sweet version, because sweet Quinn could make you rob a bank."

Rachel laughs because it's true, they only paid 5 bucks for their couch because of Quinn. She is a witch.

0000

Santana smiles watching Brittany dance around the park, holding the kitten by her leash, and sitting beside Kurt. Brittany had drawn quite the crowd with her dance, an audition to choreograph a music video.

"Why is the cat on a leash?"

Santana sighs, "We're walking the cat."

"Why?"

She doesn't answer just pulls the cat back when she tries to go after a pigeon.

Kurt nods, "Oh, you're just whipped."

"Yep." She pulls the kitten again, "Tell anyone and I'll push you into traffic."

"That threat doesn't work when the traffic doesn't move"

"I'll make it move."

Santana tightens her hold, she hates Faberry II, he's worse than Lord Tubbington was. It was a sad day when he overdosed...well had a heart attack. Faberry II is a nightmare in her world. The kitten stills all her cuddle time and monkey time.

"Santana, watch it. He's chewing through."

"Good, I hope he gets hit by a car."

Kurt laughs, if that happens he'll be watching Santana scoop up a dead cat. Because she's whipped.

"Go Britt!" Santana yells jumping up and down, holding the kitten in her arms so she wouldn't kill it, watching Brittany stand there, the only one not cut.

Brittany waves, "I did it baby! We are so having sex tonight!"

"Hell yeah! Eat your heart out Gaga."

"That would be unhealthy."

Santana and Kurt turn around, Kurt's mouth drops open.

"Oh my Gaga."

Santana's mouth drops, "My girlfriend is gonna teach you to dance...not teach...uh...oh God."

Brittany runs up wrapping her arms around Santana kissing her then she looks at Gaga hugging her tightly, pulling her close.

"We're going to be great friends. Come on. Come on Sannie."

Santana stared, "Thank you Jesus."

"Bye you guys."

Brittany frowns, "Come on Kurt. Right Steph?"

"Of course. Even the cat can come."

Brittany squealed linking pinkies with Gaga and walking to the car talking a mile a minute.

Kurt put a hand to his chest, "Some days I wonder, 'Why do I associate with these crazy people? Why do I call them family?', and then I meet Lady Gaga."

"Hail Mary full of grace, I wanna sit on Gaga's face."

"You're going to hell for that."

"Doesn't matter."

0000

Sam holds a box on his shoulder while munching on a twinkie and listening to Mercedes hustle the people around them. Mercedes and Sam have one job, make money. They both were going to be okay, maybe for a few months but they needed to help with the load and early. Mercedes is singing some old soul song while Sam sells CD's by using his abs and boyish face.

"And that ladies and gentleman is what I like to call, super duper. Come and uh acquire some of this lovely...musical CD's." Sam grins, speaking in his perfect George Bush voice.

A line forms and Mercedes claps her hands, having Sam around to help makes it so much easier. He tells jokes, he draws a crowd with his loud promoting and can avoid tickets by flashing that smile and throwing in some football talk or Broadway to get them off their case.

"Cedes these are going quick. Call for help." Sam laughs as he gives out the last CD and zip his book bag, "That's all for today folks, but we'll be performing at 'Cup of Vinyl' on Saturday. Bye!"

He waves them off as Mercedes folds the box up, they walk and bump hips. Sam throws an arm around her shoulder.

"Can you see it? Mercedes Jones in lights."

She laughs, "Boy, you have lost your mind."

"Don't kid yourself babe, you are the cream of the crop. Music needs someone with such soul, such flava, and such vibe."

She bumps him, "Foolish, you've been around Rachel too long."

"No, I've been around Kurt too long. I am seriously becoming passionate about art. It's changed me."

She stares at him, who would have thought that Sam Evans would be basically screaming proudly about his love for art.

"You just keep surprising me Sam."

"Keep? I'm pretty up front."

"Sure thing closet case, dated two of the biggest lesbians in school, dyes hair lemon juice, befriends the newest lesbian and her lesbro while proceeding to date the extremely homosexual Kurt Hummel."

Sam beams, "See, up front."

"Whatever, my mama wants Puck's head on a platter."

"Why?"

She gets on the bus sitting down with him up front leaning her head back against the glass.

"We're married, really and legally married. Even though I'm pretty sure Rachel helped us sign them, it looks like a toddler signed our certificate."

Sam shrugs, "I don't even remember how we got off the roof."

"Wow...you know, once upon a time, my mom said you were the most responsible group of young people she knew, and then we go to Vegas...Vegas. How did Puck and Rachel pull that off?"

"It's Puck and Rachel, the could rob a bank and get away with it."

Mercedes laughs putting her head on his, taking his hand in hers she started to hum quietly and he looks at her.

"Looking out across the night time, the city winks a sleepless eye." She grins and keeps sing quietly.

"Get me out into the night time, four walls won't hold me tonight. If this is town is just an apple then let me take a bite."

Sam joins happily as he finds the acoustic instrumental cover on his YouTube.

"If they why, why, tell em that it's human nature."

They grin and clap a little bit as they sing the hook. They keep singing almost forgetting they on the bus until the bus driver groans.

"Shut up! You're great but please just stop..."

"He's right you kids are great. What's your names?"

"Sam Evans and is this my beautiful friend Mercedes Jones."

"Friend?"

Mercedes nods, "I'm married."

"I have a boyfriend."

"Amazing. Look, give me a call, this is my stop."

The man gets off and the pair look at the card before staring out the window.

"Jewmily luck strikes again."

Mercedes nods, "Gotta be the juju."

00000

Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn, resting her chin on her shoulder, kissing her cheek. Quinn turns in her arms so their facing one another pecking Rachel on the lips gently.

"My RA is very nice, her name's Harmony Bells."

"Wow, that's a tragic name."

Quinn laughs, "Stop being mean, you been around Santana too long."

"It is, Harmony Bells sounds like a lovely person. She looked tiny and annoying."

Quinn stares at her like she's nuts and kissing her deeply, pulling her close by her waist running a hand under her shirt, playing with the small of her back. Rachel grins kissing her deeply.

"Moses, I love you."

"I love you too Rachel. Moses?"

"Jewish."

"Right."

Rachel rolls them over so she's on top, snaking her hands up the front of Quinn's shirt as the door is thrown open and Santana walks up falling into the bed.

"I met Lady Gaga!"

"Great, don't give a shit, get out." Rachel glares and starts kissing Quinn's neck.

Quinn moans, "Leave Santana."

"Oh my Gaga!" Kurt comes in and hops into the bed, "We met Lady Gaga!"

Quinn groans, "We're busy."

Kurt looks at the way Rachel is steadily kissing Quinn's neck but shrugs it off as Brittany joins them in the bed.

"Gaga."

Rachel groans, "Gaga can go fuck herself."

"Please leave!" Quinn moans again, "Rachel, stop for a second."

"Why?"

"Don't whine, it's not sexy."

Rachel bites her neck muttering about showing Quinn sexy as Sam and Mercedes run into the room sitting in the bed passing the card around the group.

"This guy, some uh trust fund baby wants me and Mercedes to sing at his birthday party."

"He heard us singing on the bus."

Rachel stares, "Talk about New York stories. Now get."

The group starts talking amongst themselves, still in Rachel and Quinn's bed, ignoring Rachel kissing Quinn deeply and Quinn's quiet moans. Puck walks into the room and sits on the edge of the bed eating a sandwich. Rachel looks over her shoulder.

"What exciting news do you have?"

"Nothing, just felt left out."

Rachel groans, "I hate our friends."

"Me too, now get off me."

0000

AN: I will leave in a lot from the other stories by the way.


	3. The one with DyDay

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Appreciate it all.

Lots of memories in this one, showing other and old friendships that have formed.

Filling in some of the gaps, not all of them though.

0000

Brittany and Quinn sit in the local cafe, 'Cup of Vinyl', talking excitedly over there drinks and Brittany's oversized cookie.

"And then Santana started crying."

Quinn laughs, "Wow..."

"Kurt fainted, like twice, and finally just went to sit outside."

Quinn laughs harder, Brittany had been telling her about her day with Gaga and how Santana and Kurt have basically vowed to never meet her again, as long as they live.

"So, what did you and Rachel do yesterday?"

"We went with Puck to get school stuff and meet my adviser. She's really cool."

"Is she pretty?"

Quinn shrugs, "Is it weird that when I look at her I see a mix of me and Rachel?"

"That has yet to be seen." Brittany leans forward, "Has mentioned any other planets?"

Quinn starts to laugh at how serious Brittany looks and then her confusion the other girls laughter. She starts to feel bad when Brittany pouts.

"Sorry, it's just...not Brittany."

"Just checking, it's New York. You never know."

Quinn nods, "You're right."

The girls had gotten closer during their Senior year when they realized their girlfriends were like bratty and spoiled 5 year olds around one another, always fighting. Loud and inappropriate and irrelevant insults hurled in crowds and their desire to, suddenly and randomly, make Thursday 'DyDay' and just lie around on the couch and watch old movies. Quinn was completely confused by Rachel's drastic change, than she started to notice and remember things. Once Rachel is comfortable she relaxes completely and just transforms. Like at Puck's house, she use to just walk in take off her shoes, go to the fridge and whine about how they never had food, and went to Puck's room. Brittany, on the other hand, knew two things about Santana that will never change, Santana's loves her and she's spoiled. She never had to clean her own room before.

The first time they hung out completely alone, meaning no Santana showing up later, was the first 'DyDay'.

0000

This is DyDay

Quinn stared at Rachel and Santana in annoyance accompanied by Brittany's confusion and slight annoyance. Both girls had just left Cheerio practice, Santana quit by the end of Junior year and Quinn was already in summer training with Brittany before Senior year, and their girlfriends were being completely idiotic.

"What is a DyDay?" Quinn snapped throwing her bag down.

Rachel gulped, stepping back, "Well, honey bear, it's like guy day."

"But with Dykes." Santana shrugged, "Like when you have Fag hag day with Kurt or Sam."

Brittany stared at them, "What do you do after glee?"

"Uh...nothing really."

Rachel shrugged, "Sing a little bit, watch TV, and eat cupcakes."

"Puck's nana's cupcake."

"Nana can't even bake."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I told you once already."

Santana stared at her then looked back at Brittany with a wide grin.

"This way you and Quinn can catch up."

Quinn pinched bridge of her nose, "We live together, we don't need to catch up."

"Yes you do babe, look we just think that you two don't talk enough." Rachel cleared her throat, "So henceforth under Jewmily Law, I declare this day DyDay and Fierce day!"

Quinn started walking to the door, Brittany behind her. She gripped the door knob looking over her shoulder,

"I think you're both idiots."

"Yeah, this is just stupid." Brittany closed the door behind them.

The girls walked down to the park and sat on a bench staring at the lake.

"Some times I lie in bed and think, 'Why, why did I sign a contract to make 'Jewmily Law' a real thing', and then I remember being in love has it's price."

Brittany looked at her, "Not too mention 'great sex' was the first Jewmily Low."

Quinn laughed tossing a piece of bread to a duck.

"I think we need our own tradition anyway."

"Ducks and coffee." Brittany grinned and stood up putting her hand out, "We talk about our day and complain about the Pezberry mess that we seem to be in love with."

Quinn took her hand up standing up and linked their arms.

"Best invitation all day. Because let me tell you about the guy that tried to get to go to dinner with him."

00000

Present

Quinn and Brittany walk down the sidewalk with their arms linked heading to Central Park, Brittany bumps her hip tilting her head across the street showing Sam playing guitar with his case open and Mercedes handing out CD's.

"Everyday."

Quinn nods, "They're gonna go so far, just like you."

"You really think so? Because what if I mess or I can't dance as well I think?"

"Seriously? You just beat out half of the dancers in New York to do a Lady Gaga video, the video!"

Brittany blushes, she likes having a reassurance from someone other than Santana and Rachel, those two girls would support her and Quinn if they decided to try and make potato sack dresses a fad, but Quinn is almost incapable hold biting her tongue. Ever since she started dating Rachel, she figure out a few things, she wasn't dating a boy named Finn for one so she had to talk things out, actually listen, and be 100% honest. It spilled over into her friendships as well.

"Just wait Britt, everyone is gonna want you."

"What are you talking about? They want me, I'm Brittany...bitch."

0000

"And you thrust your pelvis."

Click.

"This is what we call a sex toy."

Click.

"Why don't you love me..."

Click.

"I'm not a lesbian!"

"We've had sex."

"Uh..."

Rachel puts the remote down and put her feet back in Santana's lap staring at the TV with interest. Santana scoff and smacks her leg.

"I hate this show."

"No you don't, you're only mad because you didn't the role of Naya."

Santana glares, "I am obviously meant to play that role...bitch."

"No...not really. You don't even fit the description."

Santana stares at Rachel and then at the actress on the screen, sitting back against the arm with a frown.

"I'm way hotter."

"No, Naya is hotter. Bigger rack."

Santana rolled her eyes pushing Rachel's legs off her, making the short brunette laugh as she sits up putting her feet on the table.

"Now, Dianna is hot."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "No way, she's too perfect something has to be wrong there."

"You're dating Quinn Fabray! She defines too perfect and she's real."

"True, but I know Quinn."

"I'd rather have Dianna over Heather she's so tall."

"Brittany is tall."

Santana shakes her head, "No, Brittany is a Goddess."

Rachel rolls her eyes, there was no need to argue, Santana has called Brittany a Goddess and disagreeing would probably end with her in a headlock shouting about how gorgeous Brittany is until Santana thought she learn her lesson.

"What about Lea?"

Santana shrugs, "She's...just so...she's so hot it's almost wrong."

"..." Rachel looks at the short woman on the screen and shrugs, "I almost had that role, they said I had the voice just no sex appeal."

Santana starts laughing, wrapping her arms around her middle doubling over. Rachel glares and picks up the pillow smacking her with it.

"It's not funny."

00000

Puck sits in the hair salon with Kurt looking through a magazine as Kurt get's his hair cut and slightly dyed in the front. When Kurt asked him to come along, Puck was honestly surprised but he was happy to play tag along for the day with someone new. Plus Kurt said he would go where ever Puck wanted next, so he was totally getting a skateboard and changing his major to animal studies. Kurt was the only one that knew about his love of animals.

"This is stupid, as a dude you can make me happy with a sandwich and letting me hold the remote." Puck looks over top the copy of Cosmo.

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Not all guys are that simple Noah."

"Whatever, you know that if you gave Sam a comic book and a pudding cup he would be the happiest dude in the world." Puck laughs, "Listen to this," He clears his throat, "And ladies, the best way to tell your man you want sex is buying going out and getting a teddy." Puck laughs loud, "What's the point in buying something that's gonna be immediately taken off?"

Kurt stares at him through the mirror in amusement. He always had one of the girls or Sam with him but Puck always to slip out the door with Rachel.

"And why is it that it's always unrealistically good looking guys saying this horse shit."

Kurt sighs, "Puck, you and Sam are unrealistically good looking, what are you talking about?"

"No way dude, this is just...that guy is modeling underwear on the next page."

Puck puts the magazine down and shakes his head.

"And you say 'Playboy' objectives women."

Kurt clears his throat, "Oh please elaborate Noah "Sex Shark" Puckerman."

"Hey, I was 15 dude." Puck smirks, "All I'm saying is, 'Playboy' shows some naked chicks who wanna be seen naked, cause it's illegal to do it without permission and shit. Right?"

Kurt nods, the woman and other men in the salon are now listening.

"But 'Cosmo' pretty much sells ladies all this stuff to make them "beautiful" instead of just have pages saying 'You're beautiful'."

The hair stylist shook his head, "This boy is just too good to be straight."

"Trust me, he is. He's married to my best friend."

A random woman snaps her fingers, "Bet with words like that he had her putty in no time."

Puck just grins and stands along with Kurt giving him a thumbs up on the hair walking to register then out the door after Kurt paid.

"So are we in like the gay town?"

Kurt raises an eye brow, "Are you serious?"

"Well yeah...like I've caught four dudes checking you out. Like I feel like I should get jealous to protect Sam's honor or something."

"Is this what you and Rachel do?"

Puck nods, "Yeah, if I'm with Quinn and anyone checks her out I give them the death glare and Rachel does it with Mercedes."

Kurt rolls his eyes stopping in a shop window fixing his hair and looked at Puck.

"Be honest, how do I look?"

"You look great Kurt, All...colorful and shit..."

Kurt cocks her head to the side, "Straight people don't ask for much huh?"

"Nope, thumbs up always work."

"I don't see why, you're just so poetic...and shit. Come buy me a pretzel."

"Cool but then we gotta go change my major. Ya know?"

"I know."

Kurt had never felt more like a friend of Puck's than when he told Kurt he loved birds and he loved working with animals. And when Puck shared his crazy knowledge on everything to the do with the "corvid", Kurt was impressed and surprised. Impressed because Puck seemed to be able to spew the knowledge and make it interesting while picking up bird and surprised because he actually knew something Rachel didn't. It was small, but he can only see as progress to become closer to the boy that saved his ass so many times in high school. He always knew that Puck stood up for him in private around the same time Finn and Rachel broke up and he always to befriend him. He did consider Puck a friend, no doubt in that, but he always wanted to have him a best friend. A guy he could bond with, Sam is your boyfriend so the bonding is different, but with Puck can just talk about his insecurities because Puck always seemed to listen to his him. Puck has convinced him that tied down straight guys are the worlds best listeners.

"How do you know so much about birds?"

Puck shrugs, "Before my dad left, before he was a drunk and shit, he thought me about birds and gave me a book that I just kept reading after he left then I started buying more. But then I figured birds could probably get my ass kicked for being soft."

Kurt nodded, no one wanted to be known as a sissy, he knew better than anyone.

"But hey, it's not too bad ya k now? Maybe I'll stop being embarrassed soon."

"I know you will."

0000

Brittany cut up tomatoes while Quinn washed the others in the sink, Brittany was attempting to teach her how to cook. It was not going well.

"Splash the olive oil in the pan doesn't literally mean splash."

Quinn frowns, "Then why did you say it?"

"It's just a phrase Quinn. Didn't your mom teach you to do this?"

Quinn shakes her head, "She was too drunk to teach when I was old enough to learn and then when she tried I set the stove on fire and cried."

Brittany stares at her, Brittany doesn't cook as often as Santana but she can do a few things that it seems Quinn never saw a need to.

"Besides I always figured I would have a cook but now I have Rachel."

Rachel walks into the kitchen, "I heard that."

"Good. Come help."

"No, I wanna spend some time with you, Santana won't let me watch 'Showmance'."

Santana sits up on the couch, "It's sexist and strangely homophobic to lesbians. Up with this shit I will not put."

Rachel rolls her eyes then pouts to Quinn pulling her arm, Quinn looks at Brittany and she nods.

"Sannie, come help me."

"Sure thing babe."

Santana hurries up to Brittany as Rachel pulls Quinn into the room closing the door. Rachel falls back in the bed, Quinn lies beside her putting an arm around her waist.

"How was your day?"

Rachel shrugs kissing her, "I missed you."

"Even on your DyDay?"

"Yep, kisses me."

Quinn laughs and leans in kissing Rachel slowly rolling on top of her and straddles her waist.

"When we get married are you gonna keep having DyDay?"

Rachel looks at her, "No, maybe we can make reserve for baby making."

"You can't get me pregnant."

"The power of vagina love." Rachel sits up putting her arms around Quinn's waist.

Quinn wraps her legs around Rachel, "Or we can just have sex and maybe after a few years we can have a baby."

"Can Noah be the daddy?"

Quinn rolls her eyes kissing her, "Yes, just the first one."

"That's fine. Whose carrying the first one?"

"You are, I can't stomach being pregnant by Puckerman."

"Then I have to plan around my Broadway career, I can do that."

Quinn smiles kissing her deeply.

"We're getting married." Quinn starts kissing her neck, "You're gonna be my wife. I'm gonna be your wife." Quinn pulls off her shirt, "Rachel Berry-Fabray."

Rachel moans lying back as Quinn starts to lick her pulse point.

"Forever."

0000

The Engagement

Quinn stared around the roof and looked back at Rachel with tears in her eyes as she walked closer to her.

"So you always want perfect moments." Rachel grinned, "And what's more perfect than being on a Christmas light decorated roof in New York?"

Quinn just stared at her as Rachel walked up taking her hands.

"I'll be on Broadway before I'm 20, I'll have 3 Tony's by the time I'm 25 and I'll probably end up on 'Showmance' playing a small Jewish girl with a big voice that falls in love with a big idiot blandly ignoring the affections of her "enemy"..."

"So you're just gonna repeat high school?"

Rachel laughed, "Yes, and through all that I want you to be with me, forever."

Rachel knelled down on one knee and kissed Quinn's hand.

"Will you be with me forever? Will you live with me in a New York suburb with 3 kids and a puppy? Will you be my wife?"

Quinn looked at the ring, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Quinn tackled her down into a kiss.

"Damn Jewb, another one bites the dust."

0000

Present

After dinner was made the Jewmily sat around the new table in the girls kitchen looking over the meal of grilled salad and some noodle thing for Rachel and the new vegan Brittany, and enchiladas for everyone else.

"Pass the noodles."

Puck lifts the bowl, "What is that? It looks good."

"Rice noodles." Rachel beams putting the noodles on top of the lettuce.

Brittany just stares and looks at her own plate copying Rachel making a groan of satisfaction.

"Great idea Rach."

"Told you being vegan was awesome."

Brittany had changed her diet when she accidentally saw a video of what they do to male baby chickens, her heart was broken.

Kurt nudges Puck, "Swallow your food and tell them the news."

"Oh." Puck swallows, "I changed my major to bird studies. Corvids are my passion."

Everyone at the table stares at him and he looks down, Kurt places a hand on his shoulder shooting everyone a glare. Mercedes leans up kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm happy for you baby."

"Birds?" Brittany grins, "You should buy a bird."

"Oh no, I couldn't take waking up to that."

"Well you wake up to Puckerman every morning." Rachel smirks.

They start to laugh and continue to eat their meal sharing their day. Rachel shares a look with Quinn who grins mouthing I love you. Rachel leans over kissing her on the cheek moving to her ear.

"I love you too."

0000

"So full."

"So very full."

"Brittany is the best cook in the world."

Sam, Rachel, Puck, and Santana had moved to the balcony sitting around drinking beer as the girls and Kurt stayed inside washing dishes, it's their turn.

Sam yawns, "You still have that audition in the morning?"

"Yeah." Santana and Rachel speak at once.

Rachel smiles, "We're gonna rock it."

"I was born to play Anita."

"And I was born to play Maria."

The girls bump shoulders and lean their backs against one another.

Sam smiles, "Cedes and I have that audition for that guys party tomorrow."

"Good luck baby boy." Rachel grips his knee.

Santana ruffles his hair, "You're gonna kill it Trouty."

He blushes ducking his head opening another bottle.

Puck smiles, "I joined a bird watching group."

They stare at him and smile slowly.

"There are like 45 species of crows worldwide...known by a variety of names..."

Rachel smirks, "That was hot Puck."

"So hot."

0000

AN: Just gonna stick with this one.


	4. The one with auditions and rent

AN: Some Faberry and some Puckurt

0000

"Sorry but you're not exactly what we're looking for. But we hope to see you again."

Kurt closes his eyes and walks out the room, quietly closing the door, walking down the floor and passing Puck without a glance. Puck looks up and tosses his script down follow Kurt.

"How'd it go?"

"I'm not what they're looking for."

"Really? You're perfect for that."

Kurt shrugs, "It's fine Puck. Are you going to audition?"

"Nah," Puck throws an arm around his shoulder, "Those people don't have good taste."

Kurt shakes his head but allows Puck to lead him out on to the busy streets of New York. Over the last week both boys had developed a surprising friendship, Kurt went with Puck to bird watching trips and Puck went with Kurt to auditions, it had easily become their routine. They're the only ones in the Jewmily that haven't been insanely busy, Rachel and Santana are still going through the auditioning process, Brittany is in California which Santana is not taking very well, Sam's body had been discovered so he got a modeling job when the performance fell through because the socialite boy had been arrested, Quinn's been at school, getting ready for the start of the year, and Mercedes spends time on the upper west side in a recording studio.

"You say that every time?"

Puck grins at him, "And I've been right every time."

"I don't know what to do Puck, I've tried so hard for everyone role."

Puck pulls him into a pizza place ordering a pizza for them then sits down at a table, Kurt sitting across from him.

"Listen, Kurt, maybe you're trying too hard."

"Trying too hard?"

"Yeah, you're already gay and you're already good at...throwing shade?"

Kurt laughs, Puck had been trying to use "gay slang" since he's been hanging out with Kurt to make him feel more comfortable even though the only gay guy that Kurt knows and hangs out with is Sam.

"Yes Puck, shade."

Puck nods, "So you are totally made for those roles. We need to get you ready for this next audition."

The waitress brings them soda, winking at Puck before finally walking away. Puck shakes his head taking a drink.

"We're getting ready for an audition by eating pizza?"

Puck nods, "Yeah bro."

He leans over the back of seat grabbing a newspaper full of auditions and sits back down just as the large pizza is sat between them.

"Okay," Puck picks up a slice taking a bite, ignoring the hot cheese, "Showmance is looking for a kid that's not from New York, small town feel, and gay."

Puck beams like he's just solved world hunger as he takes another large bite.

Kurt sighs, "I hate that show...the writing is horrible."

"It's okay, I heard that they need a guy to play Mark 'The Saw' and his boyfriend this season. That's the role they have open, you could play Chris."

Kurt takes a bite of his pizza and looks thoughtful, then looks at the grin on Puck's face. Puck looks like a little boy to him right now, with his hopeful eyes and an even bigger smile on his face.

"Okay, okay I'll do it."

Puck grins, "And I'll be your reading buddy, which Sam would be happy about. Because these are dudes...getting it on and since I'm super straight he won't feel...jealous."

Kurt smiles taking another bite.

"Deal."

0000

Sitting on the roof was not exactly the way Quinn had planned to spend her day but hen she saw Rachel walk into the apartment, pouting and ready to give up she decided to pull her up on the roof to enjoy a nice and relaxing day on the roof. The shade tent had been Rachel's idea when she, Puck, and Sam decided to turn the room into a tented living room. A couch, two recliners, and a table with a fully charged laptop playing 'Showmance', Quinn's favorite show. She spent a lot of time reading the fan fiction and watching clips.

"Rae, it's okay, you are destined to be the greatest Broadway star ever."

Rachel frowns, "He called me an annoying and tiny Jewish girl with a big voice and hot friend."

"Did you not get the role?"

Rachel frowns deeply, but doesn't say anything to her as Quinn wraps an arm around her pulling her closer, kissing her temple.

"Baby, answer me."

"I got it..."

Quinn smacks her arm, "That's great, what are you complaining about?"

"Baby, he insulted me and Santana and she threatened to go all Lima Heights on him...he said she was Anita because she had the sass."

Quinn looks at Rachel and leans forward pausing the show crawling into Rachel's lap, straddling her and resting her arms on her shoulders. Quinn pecks her on the lips gently.

"Are you upset because he called you tiny? Because I love your tiny self. And you're the hottest Jew I've ever seen and baby your voice is huge." Quinn leans her forehead against hers, "You made it baby."

Rachel smiles kissing her, "I made it when I won your heart."

"Baby...I'm serious let's go do something for you."

"No we always do something for me. Let's go do what you want."

Rachel stands, holding Quinn in her arms waiting until she puts her feet down and takes her hand leading her out the tent tying it shut, walking over to the elevator.

"Santana is a mess without Brittany."

Quinn nods, "I tried to get her out her room last night and she just cried."

"She's finally stopped crying, but she won't leave her room."

"Why didn't she just go?"

Rachel shrugs, "Because Brittany said they have to do their own things. The first few days she thought Brittany dumped her then Sam explained it."

Quinn rolls her eyes getting off the elevator walking through the lobby, fingers laced with Rachel as they walk down the sidewalk. Quinn pulls Rachel across the street and keeps walking.

"I've always wanted to take the subway."

Rachel stares, "Quinn...that's disgusting. What if we get hit on by a vagrant?"

"You'll stand up for my honor and punch them out."

Quinn keeps pulling her, with a wide grin, kissing her on the lips softly stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Then we can go to the Brooklyn and visit Williamsburg. We can go bowling and maybe look for a place to live."

Rachel nods kissing her again, "Whatever you want, you wanna live in hipsterville?"

"Yes."

Rachel smiles, it makes sense, something about being out of Lima brought out Quinn's apparent hipster side, that has always been there. Like now she's wearing a blue dress covered by a baja hoodie and wearing flats, Rachel thinks she looks adorable, even with her heart shaped sunglasses.

"You realize you look like you belong there, right?"

Quinn smiles, "Do not. Now come on. We're getting on the subway."

"Disgusting."

0000

Kurt looks nervous as he and Puck sit in the room across from the casting directors, ever since they walked in Puck was immediately his charming self and Kurt felt he was awkward and unfunny.

"Okay boys, my name is Murphy Ryans and I want to see what you have to offer. So, Noah, Kurt, go ahead and start."

Puck grins at Kurt and places a hand on top of his head before starting to pretend to drive a car.

"_Mark, slow down." _

"_Sure." _

"_That doesn't mean go faster." _

_Mark laughs, "Sorry, we're almost there." _

"_Where are we going?" _

Puck, well Mark, ignores him as he stops and gets put the car and Kurt, well Chris, follows him. They stand in front of the chairs.

"_Where are Mark?"_

"_My daddy, dad, he use to bring me up here when I was a kid. He said that it's the best place to come and face the truth." _

_Chris sighs, "Mark, I don't wanna hear it anymore. I don't wanna hear about your life as a country boy and how being gay is hard for you. I'm exhausted from it all." _

_ Mark steps forward pulling Chris by his shirt looking in his eyes, the look Mark has in his eyes is one of pain and fear and passion. Chris looks scared, tired, and like this is all he ever wanted. _

"_It's the best place to come and face the truth." Mark kisses him. _

"Scene."

Puck breaks the kiss and ruffles Kurt's hair pulling him into a hug/headlock.

"Puck, let go of me."

Puck lets go, "Sorry, had to man it up a little."

"Dork."

Murphy stares, "Do you two know each other?"

"We're roommates. I live with him and his boyfriend."

"He's married to my best friend."

Murphy starts whispering before sitting up.

"Noah, you are amazing. Perfect for the role, maybe growing out a mohawk. And Kurt...you're just not..."

Kurt groans throwing down the script, "I'm not what you're looking for, I'm too gay, too awkward, too pale, too mouse like, and too small town. I am always too much or not enough. Look at me, I came from a small town in Ohio, kids like me got their ass kicked by kids like him."

He points to Puck who just grins putting both his thumbs up sitting down.

"And I came to New York with a group of people and we call ourselves a Jewmily. Jew Family, only two of them are actually Jewish." Kurt laughs, "I just want to be on the stage, on TV, I want to touch someone, I want the world just hear me out before they decide from just one look."

Kurt picks up his script and starts to walk to the door.

"Wait, Murphy we need a young writer on the show...people are getting pissed ever since Achele turned into Rivergron..."

Puck nods, "Dumb idea dude. Total HeYa fan right here."

"Kurt, we don't want you on the show. I want you to write on the show. Your head shot has been getting passed around a lot on the teen show circuit. I wouldn't mind having you as a writer. Everyone has loved you, they just don't see you in the roles you go for."

Kurt looks pale then stares at Puck who nods his head pushing his shoulder.

"Say yes stupid."

"Yes!"

0000

Rachel looks at the loft and looks at Quinn like she's insane but she keeps smiling. She's a Broadway star now, there is not limit and Quinn can have whatever her heart desires. Even a loft with 3,000 a month rent, though it was fully furnished. But it looked like a gay man furnished and she honestly got enough of that with her dads.

"Quinn, this is huge."

"I know, but I just wanna look around."

"You love it don't you?"

Quinn nods, "I would sell Puck to live here."

"Then this is the one we'll get then. Not yet."

She adds the last part quickly when the property manager turns around with a wide grin.

"But after we tell our parents we're getting married."

Quinn nods, "Sure, when are they visiting?"

"I don't know, I'll call daddy soon and find out."

Quinn smiles and hugs her tightly, pulling her into a tight hug kissing her deeply.

"This is gonna be amazing."

Rachel looks at her, "Baby, this is already amazing. Where to now?"

"Subway, I have a student gathering tonight."

"Of course baby."

The property manager clears his throat, "As cute as it is to watch you two be cute, could you please wrap it up, I have other people to show around."

0000

After leaving Quinn at her gathering Rachel went home and found herself lying in bed with Santana playing video games while Santana spent her time texting Brittany.

"She's busy." Santana frowns dropping the phone on the ground.

Rachel looks over her shoulder, "Baby girl, she's working. She'll be home in two days."

"I don't like being away from her, I'm glad you helped her graduate."

Rachel smiles and keeps playing, she had started tutoring Brittany and went to summer school with her to take classes at the community college to help her catch up. She graduated with them and that made Santana happier than anyone else. The door opens and Sam walks in with a case of beer and Puck behind.

"Puck made out with Kurt."

"Ha, you owe me 40 bucks."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Damn it."

"What?"

Rachel smirks, "I bet Santana that you would kiss Kurt, since you've kissed everyone in the Jewmily."

"I bet Kurt would kiss you, Sam why aren't you kicking his ass right now?"

Sam sits in the floor, "It was for an audition."

"Did you get the part?"

Puck nods, "Yep, but I didn't take it. My baby hates the hawk and they want Mark to have one, plus … ya know... Corvids."

They stare at him and shrug looking back at the TV. Sam passes everyone a beer and leans against the bed as Puck lies across the foot of the bed.

"We ordered pizza."

Puck looks at his phone, "It'll be here soon."

"Why is it, when it you guys turn to cook we get pizza?"

Sam shrugs, "Kurt's busy with Murphy Ryans and the other writers, Mercedes is still downtown, and Puck and I can't cook."

Rachel rolls her eyes leaning forward passing out the other controllers as she starts over the game so everyone can play.

"Quinn is at school all night. Apparently it's some kind of sleepover thing."

"And Britt..." Santana sighs, "Is in California."

Puck cracks open his beer, "Looks like it's a Jewb night."

0000

AN: Next chapter is probably just gonna be a lot of Jewb fun aka flashbacks and some couple moments.


	5. The one with the penis

AN: Sorry for the wait

0000

Rachel, Puck, Sam, and Santana had moved to the living room once Santana was sick of staring at her walls. Santana and Rachel were on the couch, Rachel lying on her back with her legs in Santana's lap like always, Puck is in the recliner with his feet up and Sam is sitting in the grocery cart they had stolen from the grocery a few days before. They had put cushions in it so it was a comfortable seat.

"Do you think crack heads call each other crackers?"

Sam looks at Santana, "What?"

"Well, pot heads are called stoners do you think crack heads call each other cracker?"

Puck laughs, "No more for Santana."

Puck grabs the last "Nana" cupcake and looks back at the TV.

Rachel yawns, "I bet my dads are sitting at home thinking I'm studying and rehearsing, but here I am. Sitting on the couch, high off cupcakes watching a Spanish soap."

"Better than the French porn."

"Quinn flipped when she found that channel."

Santana shrugs, "Who knew you had to pay for it?"

Rachel started flipping through the channels before cutting the TV off and closing her eyes.

"Okay Berry, spill it. I wanna know about the foam party in Puck's laundry room. It's been two years and you haven't told us."

Rachel groans, "No, I was drunk. I don't remember much."

"I remember it." Puck smirks, "It was amazing."

**0000**

**The Foam Party**

Rachel sat there, watching the bottle spend round and round. She had been drunker than she had ever been in her life and all the girls were all over her, seeing as she couldn't get them pregnant. And obviously didn't want sex. The bottle landed in the middle and Rachel grinned.

"Middle shot rules. I want all the girls in the laundry room."

Puck groaned, "Lame rule."

Puck and Rachel had created a rule that was very simple, if you hit the middle you can take as many as you want and leave the other person dry. Rachel always aimed for the middle, but never while drunk. She led the girls into the room and sat on the dryer.

"I'm drunk and short. You come to me."

And they started coming.

**0000**

**Present**

"So by this point Rachel is basically macking on every chick there. I'm listening through the door because I'm a dude and Sam is pretty much bitching."

Santana looks at Sam, "You were there?"

"I was drunk."

Puck smirks, "Anyway something gets hit."

**0000**

**Foam**

Rachel looked at all the bubbles and smirked looking at the girls clapping her hands.

"Get naked."

**0000**

**Present**

Santana stares at Rachel who is blushing, Sam is snickering in his hand, and Puck looks proud.

"You said you were a virgin."

Rachel glares, "Never said I was an eye virgin. I just wanted to see them wrestle."

"And boy did they wrestle."

Sam shrugs, "I went home."

"So you two are just the shit?" Santana stares at Rachel, "You little whore."

Rachel glares, "Hey, I am not a whore. I just liked strippers."

"Strippers?"

Rachel nodded, "Sam likes chick strippers."

Sam turns bright red, hiding his face in his shirt still showing her bright red ears. Santana looks jealous a little offended, why was she never invited to these awesome events. How did they do all this under everyone's nose? They're nosy people, they know everything.

"So, let's get this straight. Sam, the gay man, loves strippers?"

"Oh yeah, cream stain."

Puck made a huge circle, "Like huge."

"I was a virgin and she just kept moving."

Rachel, "Oh God I'm sorry Kurt."

"Jesus Christ, I'm sorry God."

Sam gives them the finger, "It happened once and besides it was a drag queen."

"He cried."

Puck and Rachel pound fist while Sam leans up out his cart and grabs the remote turning the TV back on and flipping through the channels, Santana lies on top of Rachel and closes her eyes as Rachel wraps an arm around her waist.

"I see the moon. The moon sees me."

Santana yawns, "Stop it."

"The moon sees the world I want to see."

Puck looks at them "What are they doing?"

"When San is sad Rachel sings to her." Sam yawns, "They started doing it last year when Santana started having nightmares."

Rachel starts playing with Santana's hair, "So, God bless the moon."

"And God bless me. And God bless the somebody I want to see."

Puck watches and remembers the nightmares Santana started having nightmares about dark rooms and losing everyone around. He never knew that Rachel sung her to sleep but he sees why it works. Rachel is a comforting person, it's probably one of her best qualities. He looks at Sam and sees him sleep then looks at Santana, she's sleeping with her hand fisting Rachel's shirt. Rachel looks over at Puck winking a little bit.

"So the dream is back?"

Rachel nods, "Shh. Help me lift her up."

He gets up and picks her up and as soon as Rachel stands up walking back into the room he puts her down as Rachel covers her up. She kisses her on the cheek then walks out the room going on to the balcony sitting down on the lawn chair and Puck takes the recliner.

"Yeah, only when Brittany isn't around. They'll stop when she gets home."

Puck nods, "Good. I worry about her."

"Me too."

Rachel moves and gets in the chair with Puck cuddling up to him, her arms going around his middle tightly as she buries her face in his chest. He puts his arms around her and kisses her forehead looking back at the city lights. She exhales lightly.

"I'm scared Noah."

"Of what?"

"Losing all of this...I want to be with Quinn forever but I am so scared to just be with her." Rachel shivers, "What if she doesn't like me anymore? What if she realizes I'm boring."

Puck laughs, "She should already know you're boring. And she's in love with you."

"Noah, I'm serious. What if she notices stuff she doesn't like about me?"

He sighs, "She notices stuff she doesn't like everyday but she loves you more than anything. You know that."

"I know...but...I mean don't you ever worry?"

Puck shrugs, "No, I mean some times I worry she might wise up and realize she married her high school sweetheart in a drunken haze and run for the hills."

"But she loves you."

"Yeah, I know. She puts up with my video games, mess, and she is being really supportive with the birds so I hope she'll never leave."

"She won't."

"And Quinn won't leave you."

She looks at Puck, "If she does and Mercedes leaves you we're getting married."

"And have 12 kids."

"11 boys and 1 girl."

"Why?"

She smiles, "So she has big brothers that can kick some ass."

"Nice."

The pound fist and she gets up kissing the top of his head.

"Come sleep with me and Santana."

"I use to dream about that sentence, now it's so painfully friendly."

**00000**

Brittany, Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt stand in Santana's door way watching Puck, Sam, Rachel and Sam sleeping. Sam is across their legs, Puck is in the middle, and Santana is holding Rachel's hand while Rachel's face is buried in Pucks shoulder.

Quinn smiles, "They're cute." She whispers nudging Brittany, "She's missed you."

"I know, we finished early and I got the first flight."

Kurt crosses his arms, "How are they comfortable?"

"They call it lion sleeping." Mercedes leans against him, "They just pile up."

Brittany puts an arm around Quinn's shoulders, "Should we wake them?"

"I think we should cook breakfast. Let the smell wake them up."

They walk into the kitchen and start getting together things for breakfast. Every time they went out over night they always came home to find their loves piled on top of one another some kind of way. Quinn leans against the counter stirring the pancake batter then pours in blueberries while Brittany starts to scramble tofu while Mercedes makes eggs. As the breakfast is cooked they listen to their loves in the back running water and brushing their teeth. One thing Quinn never understood was why all four of them had spare toothbrushes in each bathroom but she just lets it go.

"BRITT!"

Santana runs over hugging her tightly kissing her deeply then pulls back smiling at her.

"I missed you."

Brittany smiles, "I missed you too.

"Don't leave me ever again."

"Promise."

Kurt walks up setting the table, "We'll just ignore that you both do this every time one of you leaves."

"Then shut up."

Rachel and Puck smirk going to finish setting the table as Sam helps put the food on the table. Once they're set they all take a seat and say several different prayers before starting to eat.

Brittany smiles, "So Gaga totally wants me to go on tour with her. But I can't do it. I start teaching dance and my online classes soon."

"Baby, you are so lucky. And so talented. But if Gaga thinks she's taking you away I'll bust her knee cap open."

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Well last night Murphy Ryans told me he was thinking about bring Achele back."

"About damn time. I am so sick of Rivergron." Quinn rolls her eyes.

Puck nods, "HeYa for life."

They keep talking about the show until Rachel groans and tells them the shut up.

Mercedes smiles, "Well Kurt got me a job. Doing the theme song!"

The group starts to cheer and pound on the table and stomp their feet on the ground. Cheering louder and louder until a knock comes on the door. Quinn stands walking over to the front door looking through the peep hole.

"Shut up, it's the landlord." She opens the door and smiles, "Hi!"

He stares, "You kids need to quiet down. Someone has been complaining."

"Awh, we're so super sorry." She flashes him an large grin, "We promise to keep quiet."

He turns into putty in her hands as she closes the door and turns around bowing as the group claps as she walks over sitting in Rachel's lap kissing her on the cheek. Rachel smiles putting an arm around her waist before going back to eating and arguing with Sam about the second Avatar movie that they both auditioned for and lost. Sam only wanted to be blue and Rachel didn't take her audition seriously. Well probably a little too serious.

"Sam, it's gonna end with mass genocide. It's the only way."

"Oh shut up Rachel."

"Make me!"

They start arguing again and Quinn leans back into Rachel closing her eyes.

"It's so nice to be dating an adult."

Kurt laughs, "Please tell me what it's like."

**00000**

"Knock on the door."

Rachel knocks. "She's not home. Let's go."

Rachel turns to leave and Quinn grabs her hand pulling her back, kissing her on the cheek lightly then knocks again. Rachel tries to leave again and Quinn grips the back of her shirt leaning over to her ear to whisper.

"Just breathe babe."

Rachel shakes her head, "Why are we doing this?"

"Because she's your mother and you want a relationship with her."

Rachel pales, "Mothers are overrated."

"How would you know?"

She shrugs, "Well aren't they?"

"Very."

The door opens and Shelby stands there looking at Rachel who moves back into Quinn's hand more but Shelby pulls her close into a tight hug. Quinn smiles a little bit crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come in, I knew you were here. Your parents told me."

Rachel nods mutely walking in as Quinn comes in behind her closing the door. She shares a smile with Shelby as she looks around the nice brownstone that Shelby lives in. Rachel sits down on the couch watching Shelby sit beside her, turning to face her with an arm on the back of the couch. Quinn keeps looking at some pictures, her face etched with confusion, looking between Rachel and the photo over and over.

"What brings you here?"

Rachel smiles, "Well...since I'm living in the city I wanted a relationship with you. I mean...do you want one with me? Because I know..."

"Sweetie, I have always wanted one with you...it's just...well at the time I just saw this little girl that was so grown up and you didn't need me."

She stares, "I did."

"I know...I think...I didn't know how to be okay with it."

Rachel looks at her, then looks away. Shelby places a hand on her forearm, moving her thumb back and forth.

"Thank you Rachel."

"Thank you Shelby." She smiles, "Because I want a mom...I want a parent close by."

Shelby kisses her forehead, "I've always wanted a daughter."

"Mother, I'm home!"

Everyone in the room turns around as a curly haired boy walks into the room, fixing his bow tie. Quinn picks up the picture and walks up to him looking at it and then back down.

"No way." Quinn looks over her shoulder, "Rachel, it's you with a penis."

**00000**

**AN: **Quick update. It's November and this calls for me to finish this whole story before December. Or at least try.

Once again, so sorry for the wait. Writers block on this story. But now I have a vision in mind.


	6. The one with the 'oh shit' moment

AN: Sorry for the wait. I got some awesome news, I'm totally editing 'JTYH' as we speak. So far I have ten chapters down and when I finish it, I'm gonna update it all at once. Making some changes here and there, not too big but big enough.

**0000**

**Rachel POV**

I stare at her, him, and Quinn, she's just looking at this kid and I, she looks so confused and a little amused. His name tag says, 'My name is Blaine, how may I help you?', and it's weirding me out. He looks like a male version of me when I still let my parents dress me. I look at Shelby, this actually hurts, he cant be any older than 1, that mean she's been raising hi. Raising hi when she told me she didn't me. She had a kid at home, a son that looks like me. I stand up slowly and walk out the house, leaving the door open. What the fuck is wrong with me?

**0000**

**3rd POV**

Quinn frowns and looks at Shelby, who looks distraught. It only takes a second for Quinn to fall into old habits, a cold glare takes over her features as she laces her fingers over her knee. That perfect eyebrow raises so slowly that Shelby shivers, feeling ice cover her spine.

"Don't be stupid. Go talk to her."

"Where would she go?"

Quinn sighs, "Rachel!"

"I'm not coming in!"

"There, she's on the stoop, she's not moving. Moron."

Shelby nods, timidly, she can't believe that a child has her terrified in her own house. She stands and walks outside. Quinn looks at Blaine a sweet smile, crossing her legs.

"Hi, I'm Quinn and this is your future."

**0000**

Shelby walks outside and sits beside Rachel as she scoots away, glaring out into the street at nothing.

Shelby looks at her, "I went crazy after I gave you up. I dyed my hair purple, made some questionable friends, and got a tattoo that was a bitch to remove. Then I got pregnant, again, by your father, again, and he left. Again."

"What's the point?"

She shakes her head, "You're impatient."

"I'm hurt."

"The point, Rachel, is I couldn't do it again. I couldn't lose another child. So I kept him and I still thought about the little girl that was scared of Santa Claus."

"It's a perfectly logical fear."

Shelby smiles, her daughter has no idea how much like her father she really is. How much she thinks like him and how much she talks like him? He had the same ability to talk without breathing and charm the pants off anyone. Literally.

"When I realized you became a woman I didn't think you needed me anymore."

Rachel looks at her, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why would you think I didn't need a mom?! I love my fathers more than anything but I needed you."

"Rachel..."

"I. Needed. You!" Rachel stands, "Quinn!"

Quinn walks outside taking Rachel by the hand as she leads them off the steps. She kisses Rachel's temple softly.

"It could be worse."

"How?"

"You and Blaine could be twins and she decided to keep him because she likes him better."

Rachel stares at her then smiles, "I love you."

"I know." Quinn kisses her, "I love you too."

**0000**

"Santana, you have to try it."

"No, I do not."

"But baby!" Brittany tries pulling her off the couch.

Santana rolls into the floor, "I don't like Greek food."

"You'll eat anything, you ate haggis."

Santana groans at the memory, "I didn't know what it was."

"You like those little fish on your pizza."

"No me gusta, you can't compare the two."

"It's really good!"

Santana groans and stands, walking into the kitchen looking down at the Gyro's. She was going to kill Rachel, no she is going to kill Rachel, Brittany has gone vegan crazy and even crazier about pleasing Santana's eating habits. Which has led to Santana having to always try new food, something Rachel promised would stop in a few days, but no. She was wrong, she is always wrong Santana still doesn't get why she keeps believing her.

Quinn told her to be honest, that that's the only way it'll stop because girlfriends don't know how to stop. Especially when they date people who don't know how to say no and mean it. But Quinn will still try anything that Rachel brings home, she just shoves it on Santana or Puck's plate in secret. It's hilarious.

"Try it."

The whole time she brings the Gyro to her mouth she hopes Brittany will say she's joking but she doesn't and Santana takes a bite.

"Oh my God, this is amazing."

Brittany grins, "Told you so."

"I could eat these forever."

"Yay!"

She grins, she will always try anything that Brittany brings home because she absolutely loves the girl. Brittany adds so much happiness to everything that Santana would eat anything. She has even eaten Kleenex, don't ask because questions are pointless when her only answer she can give you is love.

When the phone rings Santana keeps eating and Brittany walks over answering it.

"Oh, she's eating right now."

"Who is it baby?"

"It's your mami." Brittany smiles, "Yeah, I was working in California. Next is Vegas."

Santana walks over, "Here." She takes the phone, "Hola mami."

She sits down and starts talking. Brittany puts her head on Santana's shoulder kissing her on the cheek. Santana drops the phone.

"Baby?"

"Abeula..."

"Baby?"

Santana starts crying into her hands.

"She's gone..."

**0000**

The flight home is so quick that Santana barely has time to cry. She sits in the car with Santana, wrapping her arms around herself. The gang is already out the car, leaving Santana with Rachel. Brittany and Quinn had gone in first to talk to Mama Lopez before everyone else followed. It was a silent in the Jewmobile, which Santana was pissed about being back in for such a serious situation. But it was the only car that they had that would fit everyone. Rachel looks at Santana kissing her on the cheek.

"We gotta get out the car at some point."

"I wanna live here."

Rachel looks at her, "It smells like beer, weed, and pizza. Are you serious?"

"Rachel, go away. I don't wanna go in there yet."

"And I'm not leaving you in here alone."

Santana looks at her, "It's just like the room in my dream."

Rachel looks at her and put her arms around Santana letting her snuggle into her.

"It's silent. Everything just goes black and you guys just go away. Slowly...and I can't move because I'm so fucking scared..." Santana chokes out a sob, "We never...we never made up. She died hating me...she died hating me."

Rachel holds her close, rubbing the back of her head, "She didn't hate you. She just didn't understand."

"She never will...she's gone!"

Santana lets out a scream before crying again and Rachel holds her closer, kissing her on the forehead softly. Santana put her forehead on Rachel's shoulder still crying, still muttering. Rachel sighs and keeps holding her, she reaches behind her grabbing a blanket and puts it over them.

"Lay down, we can take a nap."

Santana lies down, pulling Rachel with her, "What am I gonna do?"

"Want me to lie to you or be honest?"

"Lie to me."

Rachel nods, "You're gonna go to sleep and wake up peaceful. And then I'm gonna buy you some Breadstix."

"That part isn't a lie."

Rachel smiles, "No it's not."

**0000**

Quinn opens the back door and looks at Santana sleeping on one of the benches against the wall and Rachel sitting in the floor eating an orange. She crawls in sitting down beside her, putting her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"How is she?"

"Shitty."

"I heard that." Santana rolls over, "Go have a love fest somewhere else."

Rachel looks at her, "Your mama needs you Santana."

"I know that."

"Are you going in there?"

Santana looks at her, "Come in with me?"

"Of course."

"Both of you."

They get out the car and walk up the driveway, Rachel opens the door and Santana runs straight to her mom's arms.

"Santana."

"Mami..."

"Shh its okay..."

"I never told her that I still love her...she never told me..."

"Baby...breathe. Just breathe." Maribel holds on to her tightly, "Shh..."

**0000**

Rachel, Sam, and Puck sit on the swings drinking beer in silence. Rachel looks at them and looks down rubbing the back of her neck.

"You wanna know something? It's the anniversary of when we initiated Sam as a Jew."

Puck grins, "Oh yeah, you remember that Sam?"

"I've been trying to forget."

"Oh come on, it was a great night."

"I had to get my stomach pumped Rachel."

Rachel nods, "Yeah, it was great."

"Why didn't you guys have to do it?"

Puck stares, "Dude, we're Jewish. We don't need a Jew card."

"Exactly." Rachel tosses her beer can in the trash can in front of them.

They had left the house when everyone else went to sleep. It was about 2 in the morning and they went to Puck's house and raided the clubhouse for beers from before they left and went to the park. Rachel stands up in the swing stretching her arms out.

"Give me a second I need to get my story, my friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State." Rachel closes her eyes, "My lover, she's waiting for me just across the bar. My seats been taken by some sunglasses asking about a scar."

Sam leans back, "And I know I gave it to you months. I know you're trying to forget. But between the drinks and subtle things, the holes in my apologies, you know I'm trying hard to take it back."

"So if by the time the bar closes."

Rachel grins, "And you feel like falling down."

"I'll carry you home."

The trio starts singing to one another, all standing on the swings. There is a sudden rush that hits them all at once, something that rips into their chest as the stepped down walking out of the park huddled together.

"The world is on my side, I have no reason to run."

Sam throws his arms around both of them, "So will someone come and carry me home tonight?"

"The angels never arrived but I can hear the choir." Rachel puts her head against his arm, "So will someone come and carry me home tonight?"

They keep singing until they reach Santana's house, they stand there in silence as Sam drops his arms shoving his hands in his pocket. Rachel rubs her arms, even though she isn't cold and Puck runs his hand down the center of his head.

"Something's different Rach."

"I know Puck."

Sam closes his eyes, "It's changing."

"I think...this is what growing up feels like."

**0000**

**Puck POV**

I watched The Breakfast club with Rachel once, and they were talking and being regular pissed off kids like us. Outcast and the popular kids, the basic platform of every movie and TV show about a group of kids. The outcast and the popular kids, but these kids they got each other and not in this superficial way. But they understood one another and they understood that what they shared wouldn't change shit on Monday. I think we're like that, all of us, but most us. Me and Rachel and Sam, we didn't give a damn when Monday came. When school started we took the biggest risk, Sam being gay. Rachel being a lesbian, and me, the bad ass football dude, their best friend. But nothing changed, not a damn thing. Like with 'Pretty in Pink', Rachel is a John Hughes freak, but that girl she got her guy and you know what? I bet she went to school and everyone just accepted she was popular because the King said so. And that's it went for us.

Back to my point, there is a part in the movie where she says, 'When you grow up your heart dies.', like is that true? Because, right now, staring at this house...I am pretty sure I'm growing up. And it sucks.

**0000**

**Sam POV**

Well, this is the moment I've always dreaded. Damn it, I blame glee club for mostly all of this. I mean we were basically led to believe we could sing about everything and it would be fixed. Fixed forever but they seem to make it worse. I look at Rachel and she has her eyes closed and Puck is searching for mohawk that isn't there anymore. I exhale. If this is growing up...God...dying must suck.

**0000**

**Rachel POV**

Growing up sucks.

**0000**

**AN: **Hmm, anyone up for some dark humor in the next few chapters?

My head is in a weird place right now. This was my original plan but I just kinda cut it because JTYH was so funny. But this is different, I figure growing up is hard and we all have that moment where it's like, 'Well fuck this shit, I'm going home to cry to my parents.'


	7. The one with the reveal

AN: Growing up is hard.

Summary for chapter: Time skip, the play has started, school has started, the big reveal, and some new friends and old faces.

**0000**

Rachel stands on side of the stage with a smile on her face as she watched Santana sing 'America' so easily with that perfect accent. She had told Rachel that it was easy for her to thicken the accent up because that's what her mom sounded like. She can't keep the grin off her face as Santana outshines everyone around her and the way she seems to drown them out without trying. When the number is over and Santana runs back to Rachel putting her arms around her kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm sweaty and I'm awesome. And I am sooo sick of doing this shit."

Rachel grins, "It feels like the first night."

"Because your parents finally made it."

Rachel squeals, "And it's Broadway."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Santana smiles, "This is your dream, I just wanted to cross this off my bucket list."

Rachel stares at her, she knew Santana had a reason and it was for a bucket list. An actual bucket list that had 'Be on Broadway' on it.

"What number was that?"

"Cool."

"No, what number is Broadway on your bucket list."

"Oh, number one babe."

"What?"

"Your turn. Good luck princess."

She smacks her bottom as Rachel goes to start her number. Santana smiles looking out at her as the crowd seems to fall quieter than ever. Something about Rachel can bring a crowd to it's knees and beg her to never stop, from high school to now the girl is a force and she knows it. It never changes, shit number change.

**0000**

Once they finish Rachel jumps into Santana's arms as they bow for the crowd. She gets down as she is picked up by the actor playing Tony and hoist her on his shoulder. She smacks his shoulder playfully but throw her arms in the air as the curtain drops.

"Cooper, put me down!"

He lets her down, "You were amazing, if you weren't a woman I'd ask you to marry me."

"Disgusting," Rachel rolls her eyes, "Are you coming out with us tonight?"

He shakes his head, "Of course I am. I need to spend time with my fire mama."

"You are so gay it's not even funny." Santana shakes her head, "I wanna put on normal people clothes. See you at the door Coop."

He bows to them and walks away. Rachel rolls her eyes leaning on Santana as they walked. After getting out of make up and into street clothes they go to the door and Cooper grins at them. Cooper is a 22 year old star of the stage and screen, his first love has always been the stage but he does enjoy being on TV every once in a while. The first day he met Rachel he fell in love with her on the spot and declared her his fire mama. He likes Santana too, but they have a mutual love/hate going on. Santana doesn't like anyone moving in on her territory, like smacking Rachel on the ass, and he doesn't like that she makes fun of his perfect teeth. But if anyone insults her around him or vice verse all hell will break loose.

"Ladies." He puts both his arms out and they link up with him.

Rachel opens the door, "This never gets old."

"So old." Santana smirks.

They step out to flashing camera's and screaming fans. They take pictures together before going on their separate paths, going to their fans and signing things before they can finally get away. They get into the car and Cooper stands through the sunroof kissing his hands and blowing it to the fans and sat back down between the girls. Rachel sits in his lap and stretches her legs across Santana, he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close.

"We're famous!"

Santana looks at her, "Baby, I've always been famous."

"Uh huh."

"Hello, Cheerios."

Cooper looks at her, "I was in a cereal commercial once."

"Are you trying to read me bitch?"

He snaps, "Yes."

They start arguing and Rachel moves off his lap, as the car stops, and gets out pulling Quinn into her arms walking into the apartment building as Cooper and Santana follows them on to the elevator.

"You didn't have to wait down here."

Quinn shrugs, "I wanted to tell you something, hi Cooper."

"Grace Kelly, my heart stops every time I see you."

Santana looks at him, "Why do you always say that? Why can't you just say, 'Hey Quinn'?"

"Because it bothers you.

Rachel looks at Quinn, "What?"

"Okay, so, your dads are in there."

"Yay."

"And Shelby...and Blaine."

"Stop, I'm getting off."

Quinn holds her closely kissing her, Rachel looks at her and tries to get away but Quinn pins her against the wall. She struggles to get free and frowns deeply when she can't. She looks to Santana and Cooper for help but their still going on about something. Rachel glares at Quinn, who smiles sweetly as the elevator stops.

She kisses her, "You'll thank me."

"Yeah right."

Cooper looks at them, "Rachel, have you told you that I want to bang Leroy?"

"Disgusting."

"Yes."

**0000**

Dinner is always at the girl's apartment because they have the biggest table and the cleanest apartment. Not that the other one is messy but three guys live there, Kurt might be one of those guys but it's three guys. Though Sam and Puck make the biggest mess. The table is covered in Italian, vegan, and Chinese food and everyone is sitting around with the Berry men at either end of the table.

"Girls, you were amazing. Weren't they amazing Hiram?"

"Outstanding Leroy."

Leroy smiles and looks at Cooper, "You were the best Tony I've see in years."

"You're the best Leroy I've ever seen."

Rachel glares at Cooper, "Stop hitting on my daddy."

"Honey, he's just appreciating a handsome man."

Hiram rolls his eyes, "Let him enjoy it Rachel, no one hits on him any longer."

"Snap." Puck grins.

Leroy rolls his eyes, "Anyway, Noah, how is it going?"

"Great, uh I changed my major to the study of ornithology, and I started a club." Puck reaches across the table grabbing an egg roll, "It cool, we sing in central park and...look..for...birds."

He looks down at his plate and Mercedes leans over kissing him on the side of the head lightly.

"That is so sexy baby."

He grins, "Thanks."

They continue going around the table hearing about Gaga and Murphy Ryan's and Sam's modeling underwear, and Mercedes singing theme songs.

"Kurt, you are wrong!"

"How can you tell me I'm wrong?"

"Simple, I say, 'Kurt, you are wrong', and you cry."

Kurt glares at Cooper, "I have been a Broadway expert since childhood."

"And I've been on Broadway since I was 8!"

"You're both wrong."

They both stare at Shelby as she shakes her head.

"Johnny Michele has never been in Rent." She looks at Cooper who immediately takes out his phone, "And he was never in Grease, he was in West Side Story, off Broadway in California. He played Bernardo."

Cooper stares at her, "How do you know this? Who is this woman?"

"Rachel's mom."

"Carrier."

The table tenses at Rachel's words and she looks down. Hiram puts a hand to his chest and looks at Leroy who frowns. Santana looks around the table and takes Brittany and Cooper by the hand.

"Who wants dessert? Let's go buy cheesecake."

Sam stands, "Yes, a lot of it. Come on Kurt."

"But I wanna watch."

"No you don't."

Mercedes stands, "Come on baby."

They walk to the door and turn back looking at Cooper who nods and stands up kissing Rachel on top of the head and follows them out.

"Can Rachel even eat cheesecake? She's vegan."

"It's called a distraction. Now close the door."

He closes the door and Rachel looks at Shelby with such hate that the woman shrinks back. Quinn puts an arm around Rachel's chair and kisses her on the temple softly, rubbing the side of her arm.

Hiram looks at Blaine, "I'm Hiram Berry and that's by husband Leroy."

"I'm Blaine, Shelby's son."

"Oh." Both men speak at once.

"He's 16, he goes to the Frank Sinatra school of the arts." Shelby smiles at him, "He's very talented like Rachel and their father."

"Have you told her?"

"No."

Hiram reaches out grabbing her hand, "Have you told him?"

"No."

"Maybe you should."

"TELL US WHAT?! STOP with the SECRETS!"

Quinn put her arms around Rachel, her shaking frame scares Quinn so bad. She looks around the table and stares at Blaine, Blaine looks terrified and hurt.

"Too many secrets..." Quinn looks at them, "Someone needs to speak up and now or I will ask everyone to leave." She looks at Blaine, "You can stay. I like you, you remind me of Rachel when I wanted to punch her in the face."

He looks at her and she gives him a weak smile as she rubs Rachel's back. Rachel sits up walking into the living room to sit down on the couch, Quinn joins her, and Blaine walks over sitting on the other side. Hiram walks up with Leroy, Leroy sitting in the recliner, and Hiram standing at his side. Shelby looks at the grocery cart seat before sitting in the other recliner.

"Johnny Michele, is your father...both of you."

**0000**

"Well, my boyfriend is a gorgeous hunk of man." Cooper grins at them, "He's only 18 but he plays baseball at NYU. We've been long distance dating for a while."

Cooper walks over his door and swipes his key card walking into the house with the Jewmily behind him. Sam, Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, Brittany, and Santana sit on the large sectional couch. Cooper sits down in his recliner and props his feet up.

Santana looks around, "So being on Broadway gets you this?"

"No." He grins, "Being on Broadway gets me a Tony at 16, not being in the same movie as Robert DeNiro, that will buy you this."

Puck leans up, "Dude, he's my hero. You know him?"

"No, but wouldn't that be delicious." He grins, "I inherited the building from my parents, then I sold it in exchange for living in the penthouse for free. Good deal."

They agree and start talking and telling stories as the door is opened.

"Babe?"

"David!"

"Karofsky!"

Cooper stands, "Yes, isn't he handsome." He walks over wrapping his arms around Dave, "Wait, you know him?"

"Yeah dude, we went to school together." Sam looks at him, "I knew you were gay."

Santana looks at Puck, "You owe me 50 bucks."

"Damn it."

Dave looks at them, "You bet on this?"

"They bet on everything." Kurt rolls his eyes.

Cooper grins, "Oh this is exciting, baby, you never told me you knew Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. I told you Rachel is my fire mama. You could've said she was your friend."

"Well...not really...we played football together."

"Rachel played football?! Okay, I want stories and I want them now."

Dave smiles walking over and sitting in the recliner and Cooper climbs in his lap.

"Okay spill."

Brittany stares, "This is so weird..." She looks at Santana, "Even for me."

**0000**

Sitting alone in Central Park is not Rachel's idea of a good night. Freezing her ass off and messing with her voice, she decides to cut the dramatics and ends up sitting in a diner staring out the window, it's always a new face. Not like at home, at home she knows almost every face and voice. But now she doesn't.

"Can I sit down?"

"Sure."

She looks at Blaine as he sits down, taking off his scarf as he smiles at her removing his gloves.

"I had posters of Johnny Michele in my room all of middle school."

Rachel looks at Blaine, raising an eyebrow.

"I was determined to have his career and his voice, his looks. His everything. My mother, our mother, took all the posters down and said that I was better than him." Blaine smiles, tears shining in his eyes, "And on the way I...put my headphones in and the first song I heard was him singing 'What a wonderful world'."

Rachel moves and sits beside him, putting an arm around him, wiping his tears away.

"It's not so wonderful Rachel...I mean, what good came out of this?"

She looks at him, "You have a kick ass big sister and I have a little brother. And I think that's pretty wonderful."

**0000**

Cheyenne Jackson is the face I have in mind for Johnny Michele. Yes.

Cooper Anderson is a cross between what we know about J. Groff with Lea Michele's background. We have Dave and the next chapter will focus on Puck. Yay! Growing up! Yay!

JTYH is Journey to your heart, this is a sequel to that. And I advise waiting before reading that if anyone decides to because I'm editing and some shit could change.

Also, I know Shelby was a surrogate but I'm changing that because...I want to.


	8. The One With Puck

AN: Growing up is hard.

Summary for chapter: This is a Puck chapter.

**0000**

**Puck POV**

This first time I went bird watching, my dad and I had gone camping, the sun was rising right when we reached the top of this cliff type hill and sat down. He gave me some binoculars and pointed out this bird to me and gave me this notebook to write it down. He said that birds were the best part of nature because they represented freedom. The last time we went bird watching he said the same stuff and the next morning he was gone. I think my dad always wanted to be a bird, so do I. But I'll never leave Mercedes or our future kids.

I pull up my jeans and lean over kissing Mercedes as she sits in front of her mirror. She kisses me back then goes back to curling her hair, I grab my shirt and pull it on, buttoning it. She stands up and walks over to the nightstand taking out my binoculars, she walks up putting them around my neck. I smile leaning into kiss her again, I had a crush on Mercedes when I first saw her in 3rd grade and she kicked me in the balls for saying, 'What's up hot black girl?'. She moves back, fixing my collar then starts to tuck my shirt in, I can do it myself but she likes to do little things like this.

"Text me when you finish."

I smile, "Don't I always."

"Yeah, I'm just reminding you. My mama called again."

"Yeah?"

She nods, sitting back down to finish her hair, "She doesn't hate you. I told her the whole story."

"And?"

"She said I made an excellent choice."

I laugh, we got married in Vegas during senior week. I don't remember much, but we got drunker than hell, and got married at the chapel. Darth Vader married us and we decided to keep it official seeing as we plan on getting married anyway.

"But she wanted to kill me for corrupting her little girl?"

She looks at me, "I tried. You're gonna be late."

"Shit. I love you."

"I love you too."

I kiss her and hurry out the room, Kurt is hurrying too, we run out and get into the elevator. He runs his fingers over his hair and looks at me with a huge smile and tired eyes.

"Sleepy?"

"God yes, but it's just a table reading. So maybe some editing and then I can come home and sleep with Sam."

I grin at him, "I'm happy for you Kurt."

"Thanks, are you getting an early start?"

"Yeah, maybe I can see some cool stuff before class starts."

He smiles and we stand there, we're cool with silence, like we rush every morning but we always go to Cup of Vinyl for coffee and breakfast then we go our separate ways. It's a cool little tradition.

"See you late, kick some ass Kurt."

"Thank you Noah, have a good day!"

Kurt is a cool guy, I wish we had been friends sooner but that wasn't how high school worked man. No at first, but hey good things come to those who wait. It's like written in the stars man. Rachel says when shit is written in the stars, we can't change it, we just accept it, she says our stars are never wrong. If that's the case, I totally bet that there is a constellation called, 'Jewmily'.

**0000**

So college is way different than high school, back at McKinley I was king, here I'm a weird guy with binoculars around his neck. The classes are big, the people are rude, and I hate it. So I left in the middle of one of my classes and went to hide out in Strawberry Hill, there are great birds out here and I don't feel panicked. It's hard...growing up...no one seems to get that part, no one can answer me. Not even Rachel and she knows everything.

"Shouldn't you be in class Puck."

I jump, dropping my binoculars, "Hey Britt...what are you doing out here?"

"I always come out here. Why aren't you in class?"

I stare at her, "Uh, why aren't you?"

"Because I do online."

"Oh yeah."

She walks up sitting beside me and I start looking at the birds again, maybe she'll just hang out with me here.

"Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"School? Santana is. She said she'd rather be on stage in front of strangers over going back to school. Because she's not Snix anymore, she's just another freshman."

"I'm not scared."

"Then why are you here?"

"Maybe my classes are over."

She goes into her pocket and pulls out a piece of paper, unfolding it, then hands it to me and I fall back, damn schedule, I knew I forgot something.

"I told Cedes I would bring it to you but I couldn't find you. So I came here."

"Why?"

"When you were talking about birds one night, you said this was your favorite place to come look at them."

"I didn't think anyone listened to me."

"I always listen to you Puck. We're best friends. Ever since we started that special class."

I smile at her as she lies back putting her head on my chest. In elementary school Brittany and I were put into a remedial reading class, then they put us into the uh learning disabled classes in middle school. We connected immediately, because we're not dumb...it just takes us longer.

"I'm not Puckzilla anymore."

"I know."

"It sucks, like I was walking around and people just looked at me, they looked at me the way people use to look at Rachel."

Brittany looks at me, "You know why?"

"I was carrying bird books and had on binoculars?"

"Maybe." She smirks. "But it's because people signed their yearbook and said, 'Don't ever change', they didn't."

She stands up and pulls me with her, wrapping her arms around my middle.

"I'm taking you back to school."

"I'm gonna be alone."

"I don't have a dance class until 5, I'll come with you."

"What are you gonna tell the teacher?"

"Nothing."

**0000**

When she leaves I meet Rachel before she goes on, I won't be there tonight, I have homework to do. But she understands and I totally boot legged a copy the first night. Hat camera, awesome idea. She sits down with me in Starbucks, it's kind of an enemy to Cup of Vinyl but it's the closest place for us to meet.

"Santana, Blaine, and Cooper are driving me nuts."

I smirk, "It's Santana and two versions of you."

I met Blaine late at night when he stayed with Rachel and he brought a side of Rachel I haven't seen in a while. The bossy diva that is never wrong. And Cooper is pretty much Rachel but older and more experienced.

"How is Blaine?"

"Good, he's kinda quiet and I think Santana scares the shit out of him."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

She smirks, "But he seems to think that Cooper is our brother."

"I'm convinced and I know he isn't."

"Fire mama! Noah, you gorgeous heterosexual." Cooper walks up, "Babe, we're gonna be late."

I smile at him, "Cooper."

"Let's go. We got an interview and we can't leave Santana to do it."

Rachel frowns standing up, "We are to get some time off Puck, we can hang out then."

She hugs me and walks out with Cooper, arguing as they go through the door. I miss having my best friend around all the time but she's always so damn busy. Soon she'll be moving out on her own with Quinn, that's really gonna suck. I mean, it's always been me and Rachel. Before we stopped being friends she was all I had, especially after my dad left. When I asked her why she said that he was probably a bird now, she had and has no idea how much that meant to me. And how much that statement has molded my life.

**0000**

Date nights are great, Mercedes works on her songs and I study my birds and she writes her songs over a pizza box sitting in our bed. We don't do a lot of fancy things, Saturday's we g on dates and on Sunday we do the group Jewmily thing, the rest of the week we're busy but we always find ourselves together before we go to sleep. Always.

"Babe, listen to this, crovids are absolutely fearless, they chase bald and golden eagles. They even use sticks and pine cones as weapons."

Mercedes look at me and smiles, "That's great baby." She looks over my shoulder in the book, "You still can't have a Raven."

"Why?"

"They're not meant to be pets Noah." She leans in kissing me, "Maybe you can have a parrot."

I smile at her, "There are 372 species of parrots but I want one that talks."

She nods and goes back to writing her song, she loves to listen to me talk about birds but she never really has input. But I understand that, no one does, well except for Brittany but she is a duck queen. I lean in kissing her then I look at her song.

"Number hit."

She grins, "You know it. You can hear it later."

"Good."

We don't have a lot of those really cute moments where all we do is kiss and hug. It's funny because Sam calls us an old married couple already, but I like it. My parents never did this, they never woke up together happy and went to sleep happy. Most days they didn't even smile at each other, I don't want that to happen with my kids. I want to know what love looks like and how it feels. I think this is my favorite part about growing up, love. It's all around me. Every day. I hope it never goes away.

"I love you."

She looks at me, "I love you too."

**0000**

It's about 1 in the morning when I make it up to the roof to start building my pigeon coop, I'm been working on it a while. We're not suppose to be up here but Quinn charmed the landlord into giving it a blind eye. The girl is a witch. When the door opens I look up at Kurt, he walks over to me and gives me a cup of coffee I smile and take a drink before sitting it down starting to drill again.

"Puck, it's cold as hell out here. What are you doing?"

"Building my pigeon coop."

"Puck, it's cold."

"Pigeon's don't leave New York." I look at him, "You gonna help or just stand there?"

He shrugs taking another sip and grabbed my cup walking over to the table putting them down. He walks up looking at me and I smile handing him a hammer and he moves to the other side starting to hammer.

"My dad taught me how to build a club house. I assume this is the same."

I nod, "Yeah, but use the wire on the inside."

"I know. What's the deal with the bird Puck?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've known you for a very long time and this seems so...so...different."

I get quiet, continuing to use the drill as I move to the other side. I look at Kurt, he's watching me as he tightens the net.

"Birds...they're free."

"Yeah?"

"I wanna be free."

"Free?"

I look at him, "Like I wanna wake up one day and take Mercedes to Rome or go hiking in the red woods in California." I put the drill down, "I wanna be a bird."

He walks out and wraps his arms around my waist, resting his head against my chest. I put my hand on the back of his head kissing the top of it softly. He doesn't need to say anything to make me feel better. Kurt understands me, he understands that I'm not good with words but that doesn't matter, because he always knows that I mean.

"You are a bird."

I cry.

**0000**

**AN: **Next is Sam.

Then I'll be bringing the group back.


	9. The one with Sam

AN: Growing up is hard.

Summary for chapter: This is the Sam Chapter

**00000**

**Sam**

I'm not a smart man. I'm not stupid. I have dyslexia and it makes it hard to read stuff like contracts, that's why I bring Quinn with me. She is always willing to help me out, but she has class so she's doing all the talking right now because I have nothing to say. She is very straight forward, I love having her around to read over this stuff. She's the smartest girl that I know, like book smarts is Quinn. She knows so much stuff without asking any real questions, she told me that her daddy was a lawyer, I never knew that. She told us anything about her dad and we never asked any questions, well maybe Rachel has. And I know Santana and Brittany must of known, I mean they're best friends.

"Listen to me, Sam Evans is not just some pretty boy model with great abs."

I watch her hold up the contract, scratching through and pointing, when the man nods signing and she looks at me with a grin as I walk up signing my name down on the line. She kisses me on the cheek, she rubs my back gently, as I stand up straight.

"I gotta go, call me if you need anything."

"Of course."

She walks out, walking like a model, she walks like a model always on a runway. I smile at the man and he looks at me standing up, grabbing his camera off the table.

"That girl is scary."

I grin, "She's my best friend."

"Lucky guy. Go get ready."

When I get ready I'm wearing these tight slacks with the bottom of the slacks stopping pretty much right above my ankles, a pink shirt tucked in, a black bow tie, and boat shoes. I slid through and the photographer grins at me, he's a really nice guy and he's gay too which makes him even cooler because gay guys are just really freaking cool. I mean, I'm a gay guy and I'm cool. He turns on music and I smile dancing around as he snaps pictures of me. He laughs when I jump around, do twirls, and drop into splits. I'm not the greatest dancer but I do like having fun.

"How long have you been modeling?"

"This is my first real gig."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I took some pictures at home. But my boyfriend took those."

"Boyfriend? You're honest."

"Oh yeah, I mean I wasn't always this way."

"Mess your hair."

I nod and mess my hair, keeping my fingers in it, I open my mouth like I'm screaming and he snaps as many pictures as he can.

"How was it before?"

"I was a jock, new kid, and I really wanted to be popular." I shrug, "Then I met Kurt Hummel."

"That new writer?"

I grin, "Yeah, he's been my boyfriend since high school, and everything changed. Well I met Rachel Berry and Puck, that's when everyone changed."

"You got some famous friends."

"Nah, they're not famous, just really lucky."

He laughs and we keep taking pictures and he just seems so interested in me, it's weird to have someone ask about me. I mean my friends are pretty impressive, but he seems interested in me. It's kind of cool, because I gotta bring some money in some how. Because I don't wanna go to school, seriously I don't wanna go back, I mean what can I do? I still have a hard time reading and school scares me. But Kurt and Quinn help out a lot and I'm getting better at it.

"So what was this for?" I pull my shirt over my head walking out.

"Teen vogue needs a male model and your 18, you're hot, and you like to rip off you shirt, you'll be great in the preppy issue." He grins, "I'll give you a call Sam and you'll be getting a check in a week."

I shake his hand and walk out the studio, when I get on the sidewalk I throw my arms in the air and start high fiving the people around me. Most of them look away and the other half of them probably thinks I'm nuts. I run down the sidewalk until I reach the place where Kurt and the writers are working. I stop outside of Kurt's office, waving my hands like mad and he looks up, I stop when I realize he's not alone. He walks over to the door poking his head out.

"Oh thank goodness you're here. Come on. Play along."

"I have some really good news."

"What?"

I smile, "I just got some pictures sent to Teen Vogue."

"That's great babe." He smiles but he looks ready to panic.

"I'm at your every whim."

He smiles pulling me into the room.

"He looks just like Chord."

"Chord's mouth is bigger and he's in better shape."

"True."

Kurt clears his throat, "This is my boyfriend Sam and he represents what I'm trying to say. In high school Sam was a football player, he was an amazing football player, he was popular, he dated cheerleaders, and he is very gay. And when he came out he wasn't automatically flamboyant. Okay? It makes no sense for Mark to immediately buy a sweater vest."

He looks at me then back at them.

"Sam, what did you do before we started dating?"

"Play video games, do bro stuff, and play catch with Puck."

"Now?"

"Same stuff but I box with Rachel now."

"See! Do not put Mark in a sweater vest!"

I smile, "I'm gonna go I just want to tell you my news. See you tonight?"

"No, I'll be here all night. In the morning I promise."

I smile, "Sure thing."

I walk out, it sucks, I don't really see Kurt anymore.

0000

I play catch with Puck daily, almost. We met at the basketball court across from the apartment and play catch in the grass field because some times we can get a game started.

"Teen vogue huh?"

I nod, "Yeah man, if they think I'm good enough."

"You're hot for a dude. You'll be fine."

"Thanks bro."

We keep throwing the ball and he just stands there holding the ball. He walks up to me, tossing the ball up and down in the air.

"Hey, are you and Kurt any better?"

"Uh..."

"Did you talk to him today?"

I shake my head, "I got the news and I told him about it, I guess I forgot."

"Dude." He punches me in the shoulder, "You need to talk to him before it gets worse."

"What can I say?"

"Tell him that you're sleeping together and you have dinner once a week with your friends. Tell him that you miss him."

"But he's busy and I can understand that. Ya know? We've all been busy..."

He just stares at me, he knows that I am just making excuses to not talk about it but he has a point. I mean I guess that I should make an effort and if he's working late maybe I can stop buy with pizza or something. He liked pizza and Kurt really liked pizza, he smiled a little bit, yeah he could do that.

"I think that I'm gonna be bringing in a lot of money and not leaving Kurt to hold the bag..."

He looks at me throwing an arm around my shoulder, "Sam, you never talk to me anymore. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah man, I mean okay, we're growing up and that sucks, we talked about it but, it's okay. We do these things." I look at him, "We only grow up because we have to."

He stares at me, "If I could live in your innocent free mind, I would and I would never leave."

"Having fun in that creative writing class?"

0000

I carry the pizza up to the building, with a grin. Kurt loves pizza and this gives us a chance to catch up. We haven't been talking since he started writing on the show, well we have just not as much as we use to. I get that he's busy and I'm busy too, so we don't call each other all day everyday. And we don't constantly text, but we see each other late at night, some times we can have breakfast together when he gets up early, and other times after we have our Jewmily dinner. But since he's working late then I guess I can bring dinner to him. Quinn always brings Rachel something to eat and Mercedes does the same for Puck and Santana will walk out of rehearsal if Brittany is hungry.

I take the elevator up and bounce off, it's dark in here. I walk down the hall, passing the conference room, and walk right up to Kurt's office. I grip the doorknob and stop when I hear voices. Must be a staff thing.

"It's okay..."

"Just...there."

"It's okay..."

I open the door.

"Hi Kurt, I brought you pizza."

"Sam."

"It's cheese."

"Sam."

"From the place down the road from the apartment."

"Sam!"

"I'll be...sleeping on uh...on the uh couch at the girl's apartment."

"Sam, wait..."

"Goodnight."

0000

I can't find my key for the girl's apartment so I just knock. Rachel isn't there, Santana isn't, and Brittany isn't. Quinn opens the door and looks at me, her arms immediately go around my neck as she pulls me close and inside the apartment. I close the door and she takes my bag from me, she puts both hands on shoulders as she sits me down at the table.

"What's going on?"

"Kurt cheated on me..."

I scream the words out in a broken sob as she pulls me into a tight hug. See, my friends, they all have something they've always wanted to do. They are doing what they've always wanted to do. And I have...no one has ever asked me what I want to do with my life...and I just don't know...but I had Kurt and Kurt is there to help me. Kurt was there for me...

"Sam, look at me." Quinn holds my face, "You wanna stay here?"

I nod.

She kisses my forehead, "Come on, come sleep with me."

"What about Rachel?"

"She can sleep with us or Brittany and Santana."

She pulls me into the room, she stands by the bed until I lie down and close my eyes. She joins me, her arm going around my waist as she takes my hand.

"I won't lie and say it's okay." She kisses the back of my head, "But I'm here for you."

I'm not a smart man, but I know what heartbreak feels like.

0000

AN: So next chapter will be heavy Faberry

Jewb night

So let's see a show of hands, who should Kurt be fooling around with?

Also, I had started this before glee came on and then when I saw all the 'I'm not a smart man' photo sets I was like 'Well damn...oh well not changing it.'

Reviews are like heroine.


	10. The one with everyone

AN: Hi there, I love you guys for being so patient with me.

Summary for chapter: Life is slapping the Jewmily in the face.

00000

Rachel walks into the living room, staring at Sam as he lies on the couch in his underwear staring at the TV with beer cans in front of him. It's been a week since Kurt cheated on him, a very long week of Sam not leaving the apartment, Kurt sending flowers, and being ignored by everyone in the Jewmily but Puck which everyone is really surprised about. Rachel sits on the arm of the couch looking at him and sighs smacking him on the chest.

"You smell like old beer, you have a beard, and you stink like death."

He looks up, "Go away."

"God, Sam you stink." She shakes her head, "Get your ass up."

"No."

"Cooper!"

Cooper walks over from the kitchen and went up to Sam picking him up and tossing him on his shoulder. Years on Broadway made him a whole stronger than he actually looks. Rachel leads them into the bathroom and opens the shower door as Cooper sits Sam in the tub. Rachel leans forward and turns the knob as the shower comes on.

"I'm not leaving this room. So either you sit there and drown or you shower." Rachel closes the door.

Sam stands up, "Fine. Get out."

He takes off his boxers and tosses them over the top of the shower as he starts to get ready.

Cooper leans on the sink, "It's a pity, isn't it? Sam is so damn gorgeous and fit, then Kurt cheats on him with some smarmy meerkat."

"Coop, not now."

"I'm just saying. We take him to a gay club tonight and get this guy some company."

"We're not taking him to a gay club."

Cooper shakes his head, "Well fine. I know that smarmy little fuck, he auditioned for my West Side role and lost, obviously. It makes sense for him to be on a rating failing show like that."

"Coop..."

"Sebastian Smythe, did you see him and Kurt on TV? That smarmy little shit was grinning and talking to Ellen then he pointed out Kurt."

Sam opens the door, "I can fucking hear you."

He gets out the shower and Rachel hands him a towel, wrapping it around his waist, Cooper grins at him, wiggling his eyebrows which makes Sam laugh for a few seconds before he walks out the bathroom. Cooper looks at Rachel and leans pecking her on the cheek.

"I'm gonna take Sam off your hands tonight. Dave and I will take care of him. A little bonding, maybe a haircut, and so many other things. Maybe we can cheer him up."

Rachel smiles, "You think?"

"Baby, no one stays sad around Cooper."

He walks out the bathroom and claps his hands, Rachel follows him with a grin, Cooper crosses his arms as Sam pulls on his shirt, he walks up to Sam and places an arm around him.

"Sweetie, you are a gorgeous boy, you're gonna spend a day getting even more gorgeous with Davey and I."

Sam looks at him, "What?"

"Go brush the smell of beer off your breath and shave, baby I'm gonna rock your world."

Sam looks confused be he walks into the bathroom. Rachel stares at the couch and shakes her head, she was gonna have to burn it.

"Rachie, baby doll, go spend some time with your woman. Go to dinner, go for a walk in the park, and give her an orgasm. We have a free night. Live woman. Live!"

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Get out."

"Fine. Sammy!"

Sam walks out and Cooper walks over taking him by the hand and tugs him over to the door.

"Love you baby doll."

He walks out the door closing it. Rachel stares at her couch then the floor before closing her eyes and shaking her head, of course she had to clean it up. She walks into the kitchen grabbing a trash bag then goes over to the ground cleaning up the cans. The door opens and Rachel looks up, glaring at Kurt. Sides weren't exactly hard to come by, Rachel is really pissed and she's not hiding it. As far as she's concerned until they get it fix she's gonna restrain herself from socking him in the face. She considers Sam to be one of the first people to like her before the change. When he got kicked out he came to her first, of course Puck took him in, but he came to her first.

"What is it Kurt?"

"Uh, is Sam around?"

"No."

"Rachel..."

She looks up, "Kurt, I'll be honest, I really don't wanna look at you right now. If Sam had cheated I would treat him the same way."

"I'm trying to tell him sorry."

"About which part? The cheating or being the boys trophy while he parades you around on television."

Kurt frowns walking inside and closing the door. He didn't like being in his own apartment with Mercedes throwing him evil looks, but it's worse across the hall because the four girls didn't hold their tongue around him, with the exception of Brittany. She cried with Sam when he told her and she just mopes about Kurt, which just infuriates Santana.

"Do you remember when you kissed Santana?"

"If you compare this to that I'm gonna punch you and Quinn isn't here to save you." Rachel glares at him.

He frowns, "Well no. I was just saying...he's around when Sam isn't..."

"You mean while Sam is out hustling every single talent he has to offer to make sure he can pay rent and bills?" Rachel looks like she's about to explode.

Kurt shakes his head, "No, when I call Sam and he can't answer Sebastian always does."

"You mean when Sam is modeling or trying to sell his comic books to local comic book stores?"

"Rachel, it's just when..."

Rachel looks at him, "Out. You don't have a reason, you wanna know why I'm so fucking mad?" She walks closer to him, "Because you're being too much of a bitch to admit that you cheated because you could. You cheated because some cocky, pretty boy gave you some attention."

She pushes his shoulder a little hard than necessary, she barely notices him flinching. Rachel clenches her jaw, pushing him again until he hits the door.

"You get out."

"Rachel..."

"Kurt, I'm starting to lose my patience. Sam loves you! He gave you everything, he came out of the closet and got disowned by his family for you!"

Rachel clenches her jaw and grips his shirt pulling him for the door as it opens.

"Rachel!" Quinn pries her hands off his shirt, "What are you doing?"

Rachel glares, "Killing him."

"Go in the room."

"I'm killing him! Then I have to finish cleaning!"

Quinn kisses her, "Go."

Rachel walks into the room, slamming the door. Quinn looks at Kurt, fixing his shirt and then rubs his hair down, she's not as mad at him as everyone else but she's not happy with him.

"Go home Kurt."

"Quinn, I just wanna explain."

"We don't need an explanation from you Kurt. Sam does." She frowns, "You broke his heart Kurt and the worse part is, he'll forgive you in a second but you don't deserve it."

Kurt closes his eyes and walks out. Quinn locks the door and goes into her bedroom, she crawls into the bed and straddles Rachel rubbing her back.

"You're gonna apologize."

"I know that."

Quinn leans down, kissing the back of her head, "It's cute how protective you are though."

"I can't help it...I just love him. Sam is like Puck to me. Ya know? He's just been there..."

"I know baby, I know. But you gotta keep your temper in check. Kurt is your friend too, no matter how mad you get at him."

Rachel sighs, "Why are you always right?"

"Because I'm a genius."

0000

"I'm really sorry Sam."

"It's fine Dave. I like the haircut."

Sam looks in the mirror running his fingers over his hair, man bangs were gone and the blond color was washed out and showed his real roots. Cooper walks up behind him and grips his shoulder happily turning him to face Dave fully. He had dressed Sam in black slacks, a white button down shirt, and a black blazer.

"He's so pretty." Cooper smiles, "Don't you think so Dave?"

Dave shrugs, "Sure, he's not a doll."

"I know." Cooper links their arms, "Let's go eat."

Sam stares at him, "Dude, I can't afford this stuff."

"I'll pay for." Cooper walks away.

Sam stares, "Wait..."

"Just let him do it. He'll get offended and then he'll have some dramatic break down about you don't appreciate his friendship."

"What?"

"Yep. Just go with. So, how are you? He told me what happened."

Sam shrugs, "I feel like my hearts been ripped out of my chest..."

"Look, when Coop is done parading you around we can go hit the batting cages."

Sam smiles, "Thanks."

"Well come on boys. My friends are just gonna eat him up."

0000

Kurt sits beside Puck in the library, watching him finish his paper, Puck's the only one not threatening to kill him or ignoring. He was mad when he first hear but he said he wasn't taking sides so he didn't.

"Kurt, stop staring at me."

"Sorry."

Puck looks at him, "What is it?"

"Rachel. I talked to her without Quinn there."

"I told you not to do that." Puck looks at him again, "I don't see any bruises."

"Quinn showed."

"She saved your life."

Puck smiles then starts typing again, he didn't understand why Kurt would cheat on someone like Sam. He knows Sam is a good guy and he sees what Sam does to keep Kurt happy but somethings people weren't meant to know. Like Why Quinn and Rachel took so long to be together or why Santana hides herself in this tough shell when she's really a sensitive girl that just loves way too hard.

"I don't know why I did it Puck."

"Because you could." Puck keeps typing, "I mean, we all do things when he know we can. I use to throw you into trash cans because I could."

Kurt stares at him, "What?"

"You cheated on Sam because you could, even though you love him, you did it because the opportunity presented itself. You wanna blame it on being lonely but you did it because you could."

Kurt stares at him until Puck turns and looks at him.

"You sound like Rachel."

He nods, "Yep, but it's because we share a brain. Picture it like this, you're standing in McKinley..."

"Puck we graduate."

He rolls his eyes, "We haven't even been gone a year. Just listen."

When Kurt nods, Puck smiles and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"You're in the middle of the McKinley hallway, let's say you're a Cheerio, and you're standing there laughing and talking with all the other Cheerio's when you see Sam walking down the hall. He's this big loser, comic books and all the shit you find cute, and let's say I tell you he's a loser and hand you a slushy. What would you do?"

Kurt stares at him, "What are you talking about?"

"What would you do? Given the opportunity to be in Quinn's shoes and I give you a slushy, what would you do?"

Kurt looks down, "Honestly? I would slushy him."

"Thought so. You know why?"

"Because I could?"

Puck smacks him in the head lightly, "Yep. Choices my friend, it's all about choices."

0000

Rachel smiles pinning Quinn down to the bed and starts kissing her on the neck, making Quinn giggle, she lets out a moan.

"Rachel, what are you doing?"

"If you can't tell by now then I must be doing it wrong."

Quinn laughs between another moan, "No, I mean, why?"

"Because you're sexy as hell."

Rachel smirks until Quinn flips then over and sits on top of her.

"Just an hour ago you were ready to kill someone and now you're ready to jump me."

Rachel smiles sitting up, "I've been looking at that apartment again..."

"Yeah?"

"And I was thinking we should sign the lease soon."

Quinn screams, "Are you serious?"

She kisses Rachel deeply, placing her hands on the back of her neck and Rachel wraps her arms around her waist pulling her closer, deepening the kiss, biting her bottom lip lightly as she pulls back. Quinn rest her forehead against Rachel's moving her thumb lightly over her neck in a slow circle.

"You mean it? You wanna sign the lease?"

Rachel nods, "Yeah, our parents will be up to visiting again and we can tell them that we're getting married then we can move in. Tell everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Yes, the whole Jewmily, we'll tell them that we are getting married. But I think we should tell Santana and Brittany first."

Quinn looks at her, "Why?"

"Because Brittany has too big a mouth to tell her alone and Santana won't take it well in a crowd."

Quinn shakes her head, "You have a point baby. It's funny how Santana went from being my best friend to yours."

"That's how the stars aligned baby."

The door opens and Santana walks into the room getting into the bed with them and puts the pillow over her face. Rachel looks down at her and Quinn reaches behind her moving the pillow off her face.

"Santana, there is a thing called knocking."

"And wearing clothes." Rachel smirks looking at Quinn.

Santana sits up on her elbows, "As a group we lack boundaries. Do we have coffee?"

"No. Rachel drunk the last cup."

Santana smirks, "You know the rules Tiny."

"We're having a moment here."

"Look, I need to talk to Quinn."

Santana gives Quinn a look and she nods moving off Rachel, Rachel rolls her eyes and gets up. The girls had been planning something that she couldn't be in on and she didn't wanna be yelled at again for being stubborn. Rachel pulls on her jeans and walks out the room muttering to herself.

00000

Rachel walks into the store with Mercedes, she had asked the girl to go with her because she hated going to the store alone, especially with the small fan base she's gotten. She stares at the coffee and Mercedes grabs down some of her own to leave over there, she drinks just as much coffee as Rachel.

"Yeah, I feel bad for jacking up Kurt. I was just so damn mad."

Mercedes nods, "Yeah, he's stupid but he's still our friend."

"And Puck talks to them both." Rachel shrugs, "He's being an idiot."

Mercedes looks at her, "We just need to stay out of it."

"When we do that people die."

She laughs at Rachel grabbing more coffee down.

"I can't reach it..."

"Allow me beautiful."

Rachel scoffs as someone stands over top of her grabbing the coffee, Rachel turns around and stops. The man just stares at her leaning in close poking her in her face. She smacks his hand down and takes the coffee out his hand pushing him.

"Don't touch me. I swear this place is full of weirdo's." Rachel grips the grocery cart, "Come on Mercedes."

Mercedes glares at him, "Next time we'll kick your ass."

The girls walk away and continue talking about the Kurt situation. The man stands there watching them and pulls off his sunglasses, watching them with his focus mostly on Rachel. It couldn't be, last he heard she was still in high school. But that was a performance he stumbled in on to leave Blaine with Shelby, he was a handful. But he remembered hearing her, seeing her, and falling in love with her voice. Then he left, he was gone during the standing ovation, that was his last time. Realistically she probably should have already graduated. He put his sunglasses back on and walked the other way.

0000

"He was a creep."

Mercedes laughs, "But he was so cute."

"He had on sunglasses and a hat. How could you even tell?"

She shrugs, "His smile."

"His smile was manic."

"Girl, your smile is manic."

"It is not."

Rachel unlocks the apartment door and walks inside, Mercedes comes in behind her and closes the door with her foot.

"All I'm saying is, if a man has a cute smile then he is a sexy man."

Rachel shakes her head, "That's so stupid."

"Good teeth means good body. Look at Puck."

"Noah has never had a pimple, he doesn't count."

"Okay, uh Quinn, she hasn't always been perfect."

Rachel looks at her, "Yes she has."

Mercedes smiles and starts putting the rest of the coffee up as Rachel started to make a pot. The girls had never been extremely close, they've had sleepovers and they always go to the store together but they always talked about everything in those times. That's really what made them friends, they could talk about any and everything and just feel better because Mercedes thinks Rachel is the funniest and most honest person she's ever met, but she's sweet and caring. Rachel likes having a girl that she can hang out with that she doesn't live with and that she's never kissed.

"Rachel, I'm taking a shower."

"So?"

Quinn pokes her head out the room, "Shower with me. I know you, if we wait you'll make us late and then I'll have to yell at you in the taxi."

Rachel nods and smiles at Mercedes then hurries into the room closing the door. Santana walks out, still naked and sits in her chair, it's really her chair, because if she insist on being naked in the kitchen then she has to use one chair. Mercedes sits down across from her and shakes her head, she never dreamed that she would be sitting g a kitchen with Santana Lopez, naked. But she learned that Santana hates wearing clothes and if she doesn't have to then she's going nude. It's something that everyone has to live with.

"Wanna get naked and watch cartoons?"

Mercedes nodded, "Sure."

0000

"Now Sam, don't be shy. He's a model and he's a wonderful singer."

Sam blushes, "Come on Coop, knock it off."

"Get up there. Shine for your gay father!"

Sam sighs and stands up, going to the stage an Dave shakes his head. Cooper tricked him. They had been around Cooper and his friends all day and they got Dave drunk, he can barely stand let alone swing a bat. And poor Sam, the guys and girls here were all over him and standing at the stage. Dave looks at Cooper.

"Why?"

"Sam needs to get some attention. Don't you think."

"Are you trying to get him laid?" Dave shakes his head, "Bad sauce baby cakes."

Cooper grins, "You're so drunk. He won't sleep with anyone but a lesbian tonight. He just needs some Sam time."

"Such a good friend boy baby cakes."

Cooper puts an arm around him and rubs the side of his face, "You are gonna be so mad tomorrow."

00000

"That was so boring and uncomfortable."

Quinn nods, "I am so not pledging anymore."

"Baby, you wanna make friends."

"Their are some cool people in my philosophy class, these girls are so stuck up."

Rachel smiles lacing her fingers with Quinn as they walked into the closest cafe and went to a table, they left the party when they realized that the group is not a huge fan of open lesbians. Rachel leans in kissing Quinn as she picks up the menu, Quinn leans against her, Rachel smiles putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Wanna eat something?"

"God yes, I am so hungry." Quinn smiles, "Harmony sent me a text, she said said. She's quitting."

Rachel nods, "How nice." She keeps looking at the menu, "She likes you."

"She does not."

"Of course not, she's just quitting because she's a lesbian and she doesn't support their practices."

"Exactly."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Oh Quinn you're so sexy, I'll drop out of my sorority to touch your boobs."

"Rachel!"

"Oh Quinn, please sit on my face while I hum your praises."

Quinn laughs, "Stop it."

"Oh Quinn, I'm standing right...there." Rachel clears her throat, "Hi there Harmony. I'm sorry, I've been drinking and you sound like Minnie Mouse in my head."

Quinn rolls her eyes and plucks her, "Be nice. She has been drinking."

"I figured as much when she announced her sexuality because of one question."

Rachel shrugs, "I felt the need to assert dominance."

Quinn kisses her temple looking at Harmony sitting up and taking the menu from Rachel.

"I'm not joining."

"I've already quit."

"That's great."

"Oh Quinn, show me how great."

Quinn slowly turns her head toward Rachel who just stands up and walks over to the counter to order. Harmony smiles at Rachel then looks at Quinn.

"She's quite charming."

Quinn nods, "I'm pretty lucky. But she's being an ass and I'm sorry."

"It's fine. She's adorable."

"Yes she is. Harmony, you should come over for dinner Sunday. Our whole group w ill be together and it'll be fun."

"Sure."

Harmony walks away and Rachel walks over sitting down, she crosses her arms with a smirk until she doesn't see Harmony and laughs. Quinn smacks her arm before hiding her face.

"She sounds like Minnie Mouse?"

Rachel keeps laughing, "Baby I'm sorry..."

"Of all people you say Minnie Mouse?"

"It's just how she sounds in my head."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "You know what you sound like in my head?"

"What?"

"A tumor."

Rachel laughs and lean in kissing her softly then put her fingers in Quinn's hair, resting her forehead against hers.

"I love when I can be alone with you."

"Why is that?"

Rachel pecks her on the lips, "Well, I get to stare in your eyes and get lost, I get to kiss you, hold you, and tell you how beautiful you are. I get to tell my beautiful future wife that I love her over and over again."

Rachel smiles kissing her softly, Quinn pull her closer, deepening the kiss before pulling away.

"And when we move out, we'll be alone all the time."

Rachel smiles, "Every surface."

"You completely ruined the moment."

Rachel smiles and leans in kissing her again.

"Grace! Fire mama!"

"Well that didn't last long..." Rachel mutter against Quinn's lips pulling away, "Hello Cooper! What did you do to Sam?"

"He's with Dave, they're sleeping at the apartment. Some boys can't hold their liquor." Cooper sits down, "Dave is gonna be so mad when he realizes I got him drunk."

"Why would he be mad?"

Cooper looks at Quinn, "He doesn't drink. How do you not know that? Weren't you in the same social group?"

"Yeah, doesn't mean we were friends. He played football with my boyfriends and then Rachel."

Cooper nods, "Well he doesn't drink. I mean he likes beer but he doesn't really drink."

Cooper nods again and stands up going over to the counter and grabs a bag dropping money on the counter.

"Keep the change sweetness." He walks over to the girls, "Ladies, I'm having a party, I'm reaching the tender age of 23, see you on Saturday."

He walks out and Quinn looks at Rachel.

"Some nights I feel like we live in a sitcom."

Rachel nods, "I wonder how high our ratings would be?"

000

AN: Reviews, suggestions.

I lied about the big Faberry thing. Faberry is a huge part of this story but it's also a group thing.


	11. The one with the initiation

AN: I won't insult your intelligence with an excuse. Just beg for forgiveness for my absence in this story but I like this chapter and I hope you do as well. This is picking up on Saturday for Cooper's birthday.

0000

"Stop it."

"Let me motorboat you."

"I mean it Rachel knock it off."

Rachel laughs as she sucks more helium out the balloon, they were helping Cooper set up for his birthday party but Rachel had ended up taking a bet from Puck to suck helium out the balloon and now she wouldn't stop. What made her happiest was when Puck called her Minnie Mouse and she decided to continue teasing Quinn about her friend Harmony.

"Come on Quinn, let me motorboat you."

"Rachel..."

"Let me ring your bells."

"Hi Rachel."

Rachel turns slowly, "Hey Harmony..."

"Nice voice."

"I've been sucking on helium for at least 45 minutes." She grins, "Did you see Noah?"

Harmony points over her shoulder, "I think he's sucking on the helium as well."

"Probably."

"Yo Puck, let's go talk to strangers like this."

Rachel grabs some balloons and walks away, Quinn shakes her head and goes back filling up them up. She didn't know why Cooper insisted on setting up his own party, he could pay people or them for setting up a party in a lake house in New Haven. Harmony starts picking up where Rachel left off, really no where, to get those balloons.

"Does Rachel not like me?"

Quinn smiles, "She does, she left us alone."

"So?"

"If she didn't like you, she would be in here watching you like a hawk."

Harmony smiles, "I think she's adorable."

"It's the height."

Harmony laughs, "Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem, I think it's great for you to meet everyone this way so Sunday will seem normal."

"Normal?"

Quinn looks at her, "As a group we lack boundaries and common sense."

Before Harmony can open her mouth Sam comes running through the room in his underwear laughing and screaming as Santana and Brittany come running right after him, both in their underwear, holding water guns. Santana lets out a warrior cry and follows him and Brittany up the stairs.

"I see." Harmony grins, "Never a dull moment."

Quinn smiles, "Some times I would kill for a dull moment."

Rachel comes bouncing through the room on a moon bounce ball with Puck bouncing behind her.

Rachel grins, "Babe, Cooper has moon bounce balls."

"You're going down Jew Babe."

They bounce through the room and right back out.

"I thought you were going to talk to strangers!"

"Change of plans!"

Harmony laughs, "I'm looking forward to this."

"Me too Harms, me too."

Cooper walks into the room and collapse on the couch between Harmony and Quinn propping his feet up.

"Oh Grace, as I live and breathe, the Jewmily is nuts. Wonderful jobs on the balloons." He looks at Harmony, "You gorgeous creature, I'm Cooper."

Harmony smiles, "Yeah, I've seen you in Les Mis and Rent."

"Thanks babe." He blows her a kiss, "Have you received your Jew card yet?"

Quinn shakes her head, "Not yet."

"Fun!"

Dave comes running into the room covered in flour and Mercedes is right behind him, soaking wet.

"Where is Puckleberry?" Mercedes clenches her fist.

Quinn points over her shoulder "They went that way."

"I'll take Puck."

Mercedes nods, "Let's tie them up."

"Rope is in the boat house."

Mercedes and Dave walk out.

Quinn shakes her head, "This is normal to me."

"Have they been drinking?"

Cooper laughs, "Their drunk off life."

0000

"Before the party beings." Rachel stands on a coffee table table holding a bottle of beer, "Tonight, we initiate two new Jews. Cooper, the gay, and Harmony, the Minnie."

Puck laughs loudly until Mercedes smacks his arm.

"Any time a phrase from the Jewtionary is utter, you must drink!"

Harmony stares, "Uh...I don't really drink."

"YOU MUST DRINK!"

Quinn rubs her temples, "Baby, get off the table."

"Okay."

Cooper stands and picks Rachel, putting her on his shoulder and walks over to the door opening it.

"Come in, come in."

As the crowd starts to pour in Harmony looks around nervously when she sees Puck grinning at her and throwing an arm around Sam.

Sam hands her a cup, "EnJew it."

"Nice one Sam."

"Thanks."

Harmony takes a shot and Puck cheers, pumping his fist in the air as the room slowly starts to feel with people. Sam walks over to her and throws an arm around her, pulling her close.

"I'll give you some advice, if you don't wanna get your stomach pumped, avoid Puckleberry."

She looks at him, "What?"

"Trust me."

He walks away. Harmony looks around the room, nervous, she's going to hide.

"Minnie Jew!" Rachel walks over to her with a shot, "Puck and I are gonna Jewternate you tonight."

Harmony makes a face before taking the shot, "What does that mean?"

"We're going to alternate you between Jews. It's Jewsational." Puck gives her a shot.

Rachel grins, "Nice one Jewb."

"Thanks Jewster."

They both take shots of a passing tray and hands them to Harmony, she gulps then takes the shots. Puck and Rachel grin, highfiving one another.

0000

Two hours into the party Sam carried Harmony up the steps and put her down on the bed, she had passed out when she couldn't shake Rachel and Puck, seeing as they had taken shifts throwing Jew phrases right at her. He smiles pulling the blanket over her as she opens her eyes, grinning up at him.

"Am I Jew?"

Sam smiles, "We'll talk over breakfast."

She closes her eyes and Sam walks out the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hey Sam."

"Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"I came with...a friend."

"Sebastian?" Sam frowns at the guilt that crosses Kurt's face, "Cooper doesn't like him, why is he here?"

Kurt leans against the wall, "He showed up with some friends of his. Can we talk?"

"I thought that's what we were doing here." Sam puts his hands in his pockets, "Won't your boyfriend come looking for you?"

Kurt stares at him, "He's not my boyfriend."

"Then your fuck buddy."

Kurt flinches at how angry he sounds, he bites his bottom lip staring down at the ground. He runs his fingers over his hair then reaches over touching Sam's hair, Sam doesn't move just looks at him.

"You cut your hair."

Sam stares at him, "Yeah, so what?"

"It looks nice..."

"What do you want?"

Kurt wraps his arms around Sam's waist resting the side of his head against the taller boys chest.

"I want us back Sam."

"You can't have us back, you hurt me."

"Please Sam, I made a mistake."

Sam nods, "You did..."

"Sam."

Sam pushes him off, "Kurt, no. You can't just expect me to take you back because you feel bad, we can be friends but I don't trust you anymore."

Kurt places his hand against his mouth, his cheeks turning red, and the tears sprung to his eyes immediately. Sam turns and goes back into the bedroom, closing the door and locking it. He leans against it and slides down to the floor covering his face with his hands.

"Sam."

"Yes Harmony?"

"You wanna..." She groans, "Cuddle?"

He smirks, "Sure thing Jewd."

"Oh no."

"Don't worry, I won't give you a shot." He gets into the bed, "Are you okay?"

She turns and snuggles against him, "I'm drunk, are you okay?"

"I'm not drunk enough."

0000

Quinn smiles as she wraps her arms around Rachel's waist as they grind against one another, they seemingly forgot about everyone else in the room, their eyes only on one another. Quinn smiles kissing Rachel deeply and Rachel smiles, wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Rachel, I love you so much."

"I love you too. You're so tall."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "How many shots have you taken?"

"Well, you remember that song that says 'shot' over and over again." She nods and Rachel leans against her, "I tried to take a shot every single time they said it. So did Puck, that's why he's passed out in the floor."

Quinn looks over in the corner and Puck is lying in the floor with his head in Mercedes' lap while she's leaning against the wall trying to help Brittany calm down Santana. Quinn looks at Rachel and moves away taking her hand, she pulls her outside kissing her softly. Rachel smiles as she follows her down to the boat house and goes inside. They get into the boat, Rachel almost falls but Quinn helps her then sits down. She rows them out and Rachel lies back, putting her head against her legs. Quinn stops in the middle of the water and starts playing with Rachel's hair.

"Can we get a place like this?"

Rachel nods, "Oh yeah baby. You can have whatever you want."

"Can we have kids?"

"We should have a litter."

"I want to carry them."

She looks up, "Really?"

"Yeah, I think it would be fun."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "We'll see after the first one."

Quinn leans down kissing the tip of her nose before sitting.

"Sam should be the dad of one and then Kurt. We can have three kids."

Rachel grins, "Two girls and a boy."

"Really? Two girls? Why not three boys?"

Rachel sits up, "Baby, three boys, two of which from Noah and Sam's seed."

"Don't say seed."

Rachel laughs as she leans in kissing Quinn, lightly pushing her back against the boat.

"Let's have sex, in the boat."

Quinn looks at her, "How drunk are you?"

"Not that drunk, it's on my bucket list."

"It's cold."

"Don't worry." Rachel kisses her and moves down and puts her head under her skirt, "We don't have to take off much."

Quinn laughs before her top half falls forward and her hand goes on the back of Rachel's head.

"Oh my God."

0000

Cooper gets out the shower and puts a towel around his waist, he slicks his hair back and walks out the bathroom, most everyone was gone but the Jewmily. He walks into the first bedroom and looks at Harmony sleeping sideways on Sam who was sucking his thumb. Cooper shakes his head and walks down the steps staring at Puck and Mercedes sleeping together, cuddling in the corner. He walks up to them, smiling as he goes to grab the blanket but he see's Brittany and Santana sleeping together on the couch. Cooper shakes his head and walks into the kitchen looking at Dave as he cooks, he sits down and Dave hands him coffee.

"Happy Birthday baby."

Cooper grins, "Thank you lover."

"Did you have fun?"

"So much fun. I didn't know that Rachel could drink so much."

Dave grins, "I've seen her do a keg stand, it's amazing."

"Next party I will find a keg."

Rachel and Quinn walk into the house, Quinn is soaking wet and looks angry. She glares at Rachel then walks out the kitchen, well storms. Rachel sits down and Dave hands her coffee, raising an eyebrow.

Rachel rubs her temples, "I knocked Quinn in the lake, she scared me."

"You spent the night on the lake? Are you insane?"

Rachel grins, "Oh yeah."

"Gross." Cooper shakes his head, "And on my boat, even nastier. How did she scare you?"

Rachel drinks some of her coffee, "She screamed, 'Oh my God we're on a boat!', and I jumped up."

Dave snickers and puts the pancakes to the side as he goes on to cook something else. Rachel glares at him as she drinks more of her coffee, Puck walks in and puts his face on the counter.

"I'm dying."

"God, you stink like moonshine."

Puck grins, "Oh yeah, so did Harmony pass the test?"

"Oh yeah, let's go welcome her to Jewmily." Rachel looks at Cooper, "We'll get you later."

They walk up the steps going into the bedroom, they grin at one another as Sam stands there rubbing the back of his head. Rachel puts a finger to her lips and walks to the bed throwing half the blanket over Harmony's head as Puck walks to the other end grabbing a corner and Sam grabs the free end. They lift the blanket and carry her out the room then down the steps. They start swinging the blanket from side to side in the living room.

"AHHH!" Harmony jumps up and falls out the blanket, "What the...why is my head throbbing?"

Rachel grins, "Welcome to the Jewmily." She stands on the table, "From this day forward, Harmony 'Minnie' Bells is a Jew! So it is written!"

"So shall it be done." Puck and Sam chime in.

Santana looks up, "Shut up before I kill you."

"Breakfast!" Dave yells out, poking his head into the living room, "I want everyone to have energy to clean up."

Santana groans, "Shut up before I kill you."

0000

"Coffee."

Rachel stands in the store looking at the coffee, somehow she had managed to get roped into going to buy more coffee. They had come back to the city their nightly dinner, even Kurt was invited because Sam had insisted that they have to work on their friendship. Rachel frowns as she just drops more coffee in the grocery cart, they liked trying to new brands but Rachel just dropped in several different brands.

"We meet again."

"What the hell do you want?"

"You seem to like coffee."

Rachel turns around, "You're creeping me out."

"I'm just a huge fan."

"Then get online." Rachel pushes the cart.

He follows her, "Could I have an autograph?"

Rachel turns around and takes the magazine, signing the paper.

"Stop following me."

"Rachel." Blaine runs up, "Quinn just called, she said hurry up."

Rachel nods, "Come on."

Rachel walks away and he watches her taking off his sunglasses, his eyes land on the magazine smiling at the signature. Then he looks up at Rachel and Blaine, running his fingers through his hair. His kids were growing up so quick.


End file.
